Good Life
by CODxBoSs
Summary: This story will follow Valerie 'Blaze' Foster, and her 5 years with the Task Force. She's gotta show the big boys who's boss. My first fanfic, no it's not corny, and be sure to check out Pranking in the Dark! R&R
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To England

**January 12th, 2011**

**10:54:09 am**

**England International Airport**

**London, England**

**Cpl. Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I stood at the front of the line, waiting for my baggage. The flight had made me slightly tired, so that resulted with me stumbling across other irritated people who were either on business trips, moving here, or visiting family. Too bad I wasn't here for any of those reasons. First off, I don't have any related family that I know of. Of course I have Bubby, my adopted mother. She was a tiny, sweet Mexican woman who ran the Hope for All orphanage in New York. She had long dark red hair, and grey eyes. She made tons of food for other orphans, and took care of them like they were her own children. Her own children were caught in a fire.

Secondly, my job wasn't considered a "business", for it had people who were willing to give their lives for strangers instead of snooty old people who talk on their phone all day as if they were better than anyone else. Lastly, it wasn't really as if I were moving here, for I hadn't chosen a home, or planned anything out.

At last, my bag appeared on the list. I slowly walked towards it, grabbed it, and pressed the button that released the small wheels on the bottom. After a thorough check from the security guards, I walked slowly out of the airport to be welcomed by a heavy shower of hard rain. Since I was still under the safety of the roof, it wasn't bothering me, but it would when I walked to my ride. Speaking of my ride, where was it? Captain Mactavish specifically said 700 hours, and here it was, 7:12. I was told that whoever was picking me up was going to be obvious.

Suddenly, a large army truck swerved into the loop. As the brakes screeched, it literally tipped to a 30 degree angle, to the right before balancing enough for a small man to crawl out of the trunk. Obviously dizzy, he staggered onto the ground before holding up a sign that said in big print:

Corporal Blaze

Yippee. pulled out my blue umbrella out of my coat, opened it, and stepped out into the rain. I walked toward the truck, listening to the clinking of my dog tags. Before I reached the truck, a familiar face popped out of the truck. _Captain Mactavish_ I thought to myself. Cool. My Captain had brown hair that was cut into a Mohawk, a strong looking build, and deep blue eyes, like me.

"Blaze! Sorry for the driving, Ghost just woke up, but either way he was never really good at driving a truck or any other mobile vehicle." The Captain joked. I snickered just a little. The other truck door opened to release a man wearing a nicely fitted smiling skull balaclava mask. He was wearing a plan black shirt, and a pair of denim jeans. "Hey! It wasn't my fault Meat's pranks have interfered with my job!" he complained. I soon began to tire from listening to the Captain and Ghost argue about ridiculous things that have happened in the past. "Well, are you two ladies finished? Oh, and Ghost." I said. He nodded at me to finish. "I'm driving since you suck." Then I just walked to the truck, put my luggage in the truck, and hopped into the front seat. I revved the engine, signaling the Captain to hurry up and get in. Ghost then hopped into the passenger seat, and set a GPS on the dashboard. "Okay, just follow whatever this bloody American thing does." As I thought, he was British.

I put the truck in drive, and slowly drove out of the loop. The loud noise coming from the back was really irritating. Considering the fact that you had about four lives in your hands, and you were driving an unstable truck. I was driving without a mistake for a while. Until my phone rang.

_DAMN IT!_ I screamed in my head. Pumped up kicks by Foster the People was playing, and suddenly, the truck got quiet. I reached into my back pocket, and grabbed my iphone. I hit the green button. "Hello?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed. "OHHHH! MY LITTLE CHUPPA BABY!" a thick Mexican voice said. "Hello, Bubby." I reply, trying not to show disappointment. I love Bubby, I really do, but sometimes, she can call at the most ridiculous times and embarrass the hell out of you. "My little baby. How are you doing baby?" Bubby asked. I swerved again. Ghost then took the phone out of my hand, put it on speaker, and placed it on the dash board. "Thanks" I mouth to him, and he nods. "Umm, I'm driving." I reply in a serious voice. Bubby doesn't seem to mind, for when she replies, she sounds very cheery. "Oh, well I have news for you! Oh! You remember how you said you couldn't find your shampoo? Well I found it in the kitchen!" Honestly, I distinctly remember telling Bubby that I wanted to leave it there incase I return and I forget to bring mine. I wished I could take a bullet to the brain right there, right then. "Bubby, I told you I wanted to leave it there, so when I visit, I don't have to bring my own." I say trying to push the annoyance out of my voice. It was hard not to break her heart when she was embarrassing me in front of my co workers. "Oh baby, I understand. Well, I got to cook enchiladas for my little babys! Buh Bye! Tell me if you meet any cute boys!" My mouth drops open. "BUBBY!" I scream in desperation. I hang up. I focus on driving for a while until the annoying female voice tells me to make a right. Ghost breaks the silence. "Who the bloody hell was that?" I laugh at how ridiculous his voice sounds. "Um, that was my adopted mom. She is bound to make you look like an idiot. My adopted sister hauled ass out of the door when she turned 18, and she still gets these ridiculous calls." I joke. Even the Captain laughs at the joke. Then the GPS says "YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR DESTINATION", and everyone climbs out of the truck.

I pull the keys out of the hole, and go to the trunk to receive my luggage, but when I get there, Ghost is already holding it. "Since there are no more rooms open, you get to share with me. Everyone shares a room in pairs of two, so I'm the only one who doesn't have a roomy." Ghost explains as we walk through the rain. "Neat. So do we have bunks, or…" I inquire. "No, we each have a twin sized bed that we can add sheets to. Cool, eh?" he replies. We reach the barracks, and like a gentleman, Ghost opens the door for me. When I walk inside, it's nothing like I would expect a top secret army base would be.

There is a large hallway that has a smaller hallway on each side that lead to the rooms. The recreation room is just ahead, and to the right is the mess hall. "This way, Blaze." And with that, Ghost leads me down the hallway to the left. On top of each door, is a nametag for each person occupying the room. There is a total of 6 doors in this hallway(I counted). We reach the last door, and Ghost sets my blue suitcase down gently. He pulls a key out of his back pocket, and sticks it in the keyhole, and turns it to the right. "Oh, I forgot. Here's your room key." He puts his hey back in his pocket, and pulls out a different key, and gives it to me. He opens the door, and turns on the light. I step inside. It's fairly large, and on each side, there's a window. A twin size bed stands a yard from the wall on each side, and there's a nightstand toward the center of the room for each bed. A brown chest rests at the foot of each bed. My side is obviously the empty side, so I set my suitcase on the bed, and began to unpack. "When you're ready, go ahead and go to the rec room. Everyone else is dying to meet you. Oh, and don't forget to lock the door on your way out. Don't want anybody to jack your stuff." When he finished speaking, he added a sly wink. He walks casually out of the door, and shuts it gently.

I set open my suitcase and pull out my 5 pairs of uniforms. I set them inside of my chest, and add a few more personal items before setting some items in my nightstand. I put my journals, books, shampoo, and my cell phone in the top drawer, and put my casual clothes in the bottom drawer. Before I leave, I set my extra boots, and my casual shoes under my bed. After turning out the light, and locking the door, I walk down the long hallway and make my way into the rec room. 3 men are playing an Xbox 360, and another 4 are sitting around a poker table playing Black Jack. Before I even walk in, some idiot says, "THERE'S BLAZE!" No shit Sherlock, who else would I be?

Everyone stops what their doing, (except the dudes playing Xbox) and comes to exam me. "Hey there, I'm Toad." The poor scrawny kid who was holding the sign for me says. "Hey Lady, I'm Meat." A big bulky man says. _Damn, someone takes steroids_ I think silently. At least 15 more men come to greet me, and I think their names are Archer, Toad, Royce, Rocket, Meat, Chemo, Ozone, Scarecrow, Worm, and a bunch of other names I can't remember. Turns out the guys playing the Xbox were Meat, Royce, and Worm, and they invited me to play the kinect. "Oh, um, what are we playing?" I asked warily. The last time I was invited to play a kinect game, it resulted with me being the laughing stock of the school.

"Oh, we wanted to play Just Dance 3." Meat said mischievously. That game wasn't too bad. I remember playing with my best friend Victoria when we were in the seventh grade. "Fine, but what song did you have in mind?" I give in cautiously. "Do you like Taio Cruz's 'Dynomite'?" Royce says. I nod. "Well, we're going to see what you're made of." Royce said jokingly. To be honest, this was my favorite, and best song I knew on this game. Meat put the disk in, and set the game up. It didn't bother me that my co workers wanted to bond with me. The only part that irked be, was that practically the whole base was watching us. Somehow, everyone had gathered in the rec room without me knowing. What. The. Hell.

Soon, it was Meat, Royce, Worm, and I standing a fair length apart. I took off my jacket, and tossed it onto the couch where a few guys were sitting. That left me with my white tank top, and a pair of blue jeans, and black converse. Meat was the blue one, I was red, Royce was purple, and Worm was green. After a moment, Royce started the game.

"_I-I-I came to dance, dance, dance, dance, I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans, I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands, give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands, yeah, yeah_" We all sang along, but as the song went on, everyone's scores started rolling to shit. Royce all of a sudden couldn't keep up, Meat was tiring, and Worm looked like a dead person. It was only I who kept getting perfect scores.

"_I'm gonna take it allll, like, I'm gonna be the last one standing, I'm alone and allll I, I'm gonna be the last one standing, 'cause I-I-I, believe it, 'cause I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all, I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands-hands in the air, put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air….._" Everyone in the rec room cheered for me. Even Captain Mactavish.

"'_I wanna celebrate, and live my life, saying ayyyyy-ohhhhh, baby let's go. 'Cause we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light this up, like its dynamite, 'cause I told you once, how I told you twice, we gon' light this up, like its dynamite!"_

When we finished, everybody went crazy. Everyone was screaming my name. we looked at the screen to see my scores, and I scored 5 effing stars! That made everyone go nuts.

After the crowd died down, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before someone told them about our little game. "Good gaming, woman." Meat said before going outside. I began to grow tired, usually, I would have been training with other teammates, but that's why I was here. I was the best of the best. An FNG to the Task Force 141. "Hey Blaze. I've seen your records, and it says your minimum time in The Pit is 15.6. Would you like to show these blokes who's boss around here, eh?" 'Tavish said. "Yeah, who holds the record here?" I asked. By the look he gave me, I already knew who did. "Ghost holds the record 18.3. Think ya can beat him?" I didn't catch his last sentence because of his Scottish accent. I nod. "Well, lass, you best go get your gear on before everyone comes to see you do The Pit." I walked quickly to my room, and unlocked the door. "OI! Ever hear of knocking?" Ghost was standing on his side of the room with his shirt off. I couldn't stop looking at his abs. They looked hard, and firm on his light skin. "S-Sorry, Ghost. 'Tavish wanted me to get ready to do The Pit." I stammered. Man, he looked very strong. "Oh, well next time knock. I might not have my pants on if you barge in like that again." _I won't mind next time _I think to myself. I open my chest, and grab one uniform. I face the opposite direction so that Ghost won't be able to see me. As I remove my tank top, I can't help but feel a pair of blue eyes watching me.

I put the tan undershirt on, and slide the pants on. I hear a zipper zip as I finish lacing up my boots. Quickly putting my coat on, I put my blonde hair into a low ponytail, and slide my hat on. Ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Having Some Fun

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait. I'm sorry if you didn't like the center paragraphs, so I changed it to the regular one. Enjoy chapter 2!**

**January 12th, 2011**

**12:34:04**

**Location Classified**

**Near London, England**

**Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

I had just finished putting my shirt on when Blaze left. She was going to go do The Pit. I hoped she would pass, but not beat my record. Seeing her scores, it wouldn't be hard for her, even with this course being the hardest one in the world. Her last score was a 15.6, but that was a few months back when she was with the S.A.S.

I walked out of the nice sized room, locked the door, and headed out to The Pit. A few guys greeted me when I passed the armory, and I nodded back politely. "OI! Get your arse up here! Blaze is about to start!" Mactavish called to me. I reluctantly walked over to the viewing post, waiting for what was going to come.

**January 12th, 2011**

**12:41:05**

**Location Classified**

**Near London, England**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I walked to the start line inside The Pit, nervously pushing up my glasses._ Stay calm, you can do this_ I repeatedly told myself. Gripping my akimbo USP. 45, I tensed my muscles, waiting for the buzzer to ring. Since I had two guns, I could get the course done in less time. Waiting, waiting, waiting, _"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" _the buzzer rang. I immediately sprinted forward, and several targets and civilians popped up at the same time. Aiming down my sights to the left, I shot 4 targets in four shots, and aiming down my sights to the right, I took out 3 more targets. No civilians hit. As I ran into the next section, a target popped up 3 feet in front of me. As quick as fire, I unsheathed my knife, and slammed it into the target. Still running, I sheathed my knife, and kept running. _Sprint to the finish_ a voice in the back of my head told me. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, to the finish. "_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" _the buzzer rang as soon as I leaped over the finish line. Maybe showing off with my USP's was a bad idea, for as soon as I walked out, Ghost was standing, talking to 'Tavish by the watchtower. "Hey boys. What was my time?" I said, trying to hide a grin. Ghost stormed towards the armory, so it was just 'Tavish and me, standing alone. "Blaze, your time was 13.8. Ghost is just too surprised to see somebody with that score. Sorry if he gives you hell for the next few days, he'll probably forget about it." 'Tavish informed me. Great. I wanted to be one of the guys, and it turns out this is going to be just like my days with the S.A.S.

"Don't feel bad, mate. That old wanker won't be mad for much longer. By the way, Fridays, and Saturdays are your days off, so feel free to take leave, or go into town. I don't mind. If you see Ghost, tell him that I want him to meet me in my office, stat." He walked away towards the barracks, eyeing the base in search of Ghost. I jogged over to the armory to get my gear off, when Ozone said, " Hey! Good score. I bet Ghost is pissed right now, but who cares! You're the first one in like years to beat his record!" I simply nodded. It wasn't that I felt bad for beating his record, I was actually happy, overjoyed, but I felt bad for poor Ghost. Removing my bullet vest, and my goggles, and replaced them with my army jacket, and glasses. Placing my hat on, I walked to the barracks, and creped to my room. I didn't want anymore congratulations from anyone else. The course was simple, and easy, I didn't know why everyone way cheering.

I knocked lightly on the door, and no one answered, so I carefully unlocked the door, and stepped inside. My eyes fell on a man sleeping on his bed. Ghost wore his mask when he slept? Its bad enough he wears the thing 24/7. I decided to tell 'Tavish that he's sleeping, so I turn on my radio, and turned to his station. "Captain, I found Ghost. He's sleeping right now. Do you want me to tell him after he wakes up?" I speak lightly into the radio. Static sounds for a second before a response. "Hmm, funny. Well that's fine with me. Are you going to be in there for a while?" The Scottish voice says. "Yeah, I plan on reading the Hunger Games for a while, so tell everyone to keep quiet." I reply. "Mactavish out." He says before I turn off the radio.

Changing out of my uniform, I put on a white tank top, and a pair of short shorts that used to be jeans. I hop onto my bed, and put my glasses back on before opening my book to where my bookmark was placed. The Hunger Games is really about the United States being divided into 13 districts. Each district has a job, and most of the districts under district 5 are rich, and have plenty to eat. The others are poor and have to hunt and trade to live. A girl named Katniss's sister gets chosen for the Hunger Games. These games are deadly, and the rules are you have to kill the other 23 people in the arena. The last person living is the victor. Katniss takes her sister's place, and does a lot of crap before her friend and she are chosen the victors.

When I reach the last page, I look at the clock, and it's already 6:30. _Damn, time flies by. _I look at Ghost, and he's still sleeping. I walk over to his bed, and shake him gently. "Ghost, Ghost wake up, dinner's going to be served in 30 minutes." I say in a small voice. "Five more minutes." He whines. I go down a list of threats I used to threaten the men back in the S.A.S. days. "Get your British ass up, or I will jump on you." I used to say that to Sergeant Myers before we went MIA. "You do and I'll have to cripple you." He counters. That gives me the courage to leap on his bed, and jump on him. "OW! Crikey, get off woman!" He yelled. "Nope, you gotta get up!" I say challengingly. Suddenly, he rolls out from underneath me, and runs behind me. Before I can turn around, he grabs me by my waist, and throws me over his shoulder. "Put me down! I'll scream 'rape'!" I scream. I'm not really scared, it's just that I don't like being upside down, with my blonde hair streaking in my face. My glasses fall to the floor. "Damn it! RAPE, RAPE, RAPE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He still doesn't budge. He then runs out the door, and carries me toward the mess hall. I'm still screaming 'rape' and he's laughing so hard, I think he's going to drop me. Before we walk in, people are already looking our way. "RAPE!" I holler again. He still doesn't put me down. "Whoa, Ghost. What did you do?" 'Tavish asks. Before he can answer, I say, "He's trying to touch me in the 'NuNu'." Everyone begins to laugh. "Okay, you want me to put you down, I'll put you down." Ghost says with a grin crease on his mask. He drops me onto the floor, and I land on my back, knocking the breath out of me. He starts to run out of the mess hall. "You little…" I say before jumping to my feet, and chasing after him. Everyone follows us outside as we run faster through the base. I finally get the upper hand, and dolphin dive onto his back, grabbing his shoulders and tackling him. We roll in the grass for a moment before I flip him over. "Gotcha. Say mercy" I tease. "Nooooo!" He says like a child. I twist his arm hard. "OW! Mercy! Mercy!" He whines. Satisfied, I let him go. Everyone is either laughing, or on their backs gasping for air. "Damn, Ghost. You just got bested my a girl!" Somebody says. That makes everyone laugh even harder, until 'Tavish comes running out of the barracks. "Ghost, Toad, Meat, Royce, and Blaze, get in the briefing room ASAP! We gotta mission, and we need to leave in two hours." Both Ghost and I stand and run to the briefing room, with Meat and Toad right behind us. When we arrive, 'Tavish, and Chemo are standing around the large oval table. "Alright guys, we got ourselves a tough case here." Chemo states. He rolls out a map of Europe, and points to a large dot. At least I think that's what it is. I cant really see it without my glasses. "A cult of Russians plan to bomb out all of eastern Europe. Our mission is to of course, defuse the bombs, and destroy the cult." Of course I would go on a bomb defusing mission. Wait an effing second. Did he say 'BOMBS'? "Excuse me Captain, but did you say 'bombs'?" I ask. He gives me a wicked smile. "I see you caught that. Yes, there are 6 bombs within the radius of this section. We will split into three groups. Group A will be Ghost, and Chemo. They will take out Alpha and Bravo. Group B is Royce, and Meat. They will defuse bombs Charlie, and Delta. Group C is Toad, Blaze and I, and we will get Echo, and Foxtrot. We need to head out in a bit, so everyone needs to gear up, and get ready to leave. Go, go, go!" As soon as we finished, I dashed out of the room, and ran to my quarters.

When I walked in the door, I noticed my blue glasses lying on the floor exactly where I dropped them. Still intact, and no cracks. "Hey, Blaze. Sorry about your glasses. Maybe when we get back, I'll take you to the city to get a new pair." Ghost says, startling me. "They're fine, no cracks, but I guess I'm overdue for a check up. Thanks." He nods at me. Oh! I forgot that 'Tavish wanted to talk to him about something. "Hey Ghost! 'Tavish wanted to see you in his office. He told me like seven hours ago, but you were sleeping, so I didn't want to bother you." I inform him before facing the other wall to get dressed. I hear the door reopen and close again before it's quiet. Seeing that the uniform I wore for The Pit was dirty, I pulled out another one, and put it on. I carefully tie my hair back into a neat ponytail, with my bangs covering my left eye. I reach into my nightstand and pull out a blue ribbon that matched my eyes. I only put the ribbon on when I go on a mission. Tying it carefully, I fluffed it up so that it looked bigger than what it really was. Finally lacing up the last of my boot, putting my helmet and glasses on, and shoving my hat in my back pocket, I head out for the armory.

I see Chemo, Royce, and Toad picking out what guns they were going to use for the mission. I scan the aisles until I come across my favorite primary weapon.

The MP5.

I pick it off of the rack, and put a silencer on the tip. I grab several mags of ammo, and clip it onto my hip. Now for a secondary. I make my way to the other side of the armory, and grab two USP. 45s, and shove each one into a pocket on different sides of my pants. Sliding a bullet vest over my head, and putting my radio in my pocket, I walk to the briefing room where we were going to meet up. When I arrive, everyone is already there, including 'Tavish, and Ghost. They were geared up, and everything too. "Okay boys, teams go to separate choppers, so we'd better go now." Captain informed us. We all nod, and we walk outside to the heli-pad, where we would be picked up, and if we're lucky, we'll be dropped off.


	3. Chapter 3: Mortal Combat

**January 13th,**

**01:32:01 am**

**Location: Sky bound**

**Near France**

**Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

We'd been traveling for a decent amount of time, with a few of guys falling asleep. I sat on the seat of the Helo, with Blaze sleeping ever so peacefully on my shoulder. She must have had jetlag from her long flight from America. From looking at her profile, she was a demolition's expert, so she was supposed to be a pro at this type of stuff.

The plan was to travel to France in a large bird, and move our groups into smaller helo's to get to our bomb sites. It sounded like a fine plan to me, but the only flaw was that the cult would be expecting us, so that meant that they had the upper hand. They could shoot us down with RPG's, or just watch what we plan to do. Rule number 1 of the army: Expect the unexpected.

"Okay boys, we're almost to the heli's, so you guys need to gear up." 'Tavish informed us. I shook my shoulder, trying to wake Blaze up. "Hmm?" she murmured, half asleep. It was hard to wake her sleeping form, but we were about to go into battle, and she couldn't be sleeping on the job. "We're almost to the station." I say quietly into her ear. That snaps her awake. Blaze lazily stood up and stretched a few muscles, then grabbed her MP5 and sat back down on the bench next to me. "Damn, woman. You're a weird one, you know that?" Meat observed. A few nods of approval broke out between the 6 men. "You know, for a man your size, you're awfully fond of men. I'm starting to think you're not completely straight." Blaze retorted. 'Oooohs' broke out among the men. Meat started blushing, then he said, "I'm straighter than a ruler, thank you very much." Before Blaze could say anything, 'Tavish said, "Alright, we're going down guys. Just because it's 1:00 in the morning doesn't mean you can start sleeping on me now, understand?" A few boring nods came from Toad, but other than that, nobody did anything else.

The helo violently landed, causing Blaze, and Toad to fall to the right, leaning their weight on me. 'Tavish opened the door, and we all stepped out. The full moon looked large in Italy, where in England, it looked a million miles away. Blaze's blonde hair seemed white under the moon. Her eyes glittered slightly as she moved.

Chemo walked over to me and pointed to a small helo. "That's ours. We better head out." I barely noticed that he was talking as I watched Blaze give Royce, and Meat big hugs. Smiling to myself, I jogged over to her, and asked, "No hug for me?" I wanted a good luck hug too. She smiled at me, showing off her straight ivory teeth. I opened my arms, and she walked into them gratefully. Blaze gave me a look before pulling away. "I better see you when I get back to base. I wouldn't want my roomy to be KIA, now would I?" She joked. "OI! Blaze, we gotta go, unless you want thousands of people dead within the next 5 hours, now do you?" 'Tavish butted in. She looked at me once more before turning in the other direction, her ponytail, and blue ribbon swaying in the slight breeze.

"Okay boys, we're entering the hot zone, so stay frosty." 'Tavish said. About 1,000 feet away from me, 'Tavish, Toad, and Blaze were in a helo. To the other side of me, Royce, and Meat were in a same manner. I sat back, suddenly short of air. I wasn't nervous, but a voice in the back of my head told me bad things, things that only Roba knew, things that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I stared down at the city below us. Tall buildings were about only about a 500 foot drop from the looks of it, and bloody hell did I hate falling through the sky. At any minute, civilians would face a small battle that could scar people for life. Death, chaos, and a whole lot of bullshit was about to go down at any moment.

"RPG!" A voice screamed on the comms. I looked around for any type of missile, but when I looked over at Blaze's helo, an RPG bullet collided with the tail, automatically sending it swerving in a circle. At that instant, I wished that the missile had hit my helo, instead of that one, for what I saw next made me panic.

"Blaze, get a parachute!" Toad screamed in the comms. "There's only enough for you guys! Go!" Blaze yelled back. Before anyone could say anything, the helicopter was hit again, and that sent Toad flying out of the helo. "Blaze! What are you doing?" I said calmly into the comms. She didn't answer, for she was hanging by a rappel line out of the helo, swinging violently in circles. "I'm starting this party." Was all she said.

**January 13th, 2011**

**01:35:06 am**

**France**

**Paris, France**

**Cpl. Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I didn't know what I was thinking, saying something like that into the radio, but if you were in a situation like mine, you would have panicked too. I was hanging on for dear life, gripping the rappel line. I was preparing to rappel when the first missile hit. That shock sent me colliding with the wall. I pushed Toad out with his parachute nearly 3 seconds before the second one hit, sending me out of the door. My rappel line ripped my hook clip off of my waist, so I was forced to grip the line.

Still spinning violently along with the chopper, I noticed something peculiar in a building window. Russians wearing militia uniforms were in a briefing room. The chopper was rapidly spinning towards the building. Today was going to be my lucky day. "Blaze! You're going into a building! Get out of there!" 'Tavish screamed into the comms. "No, the cult is in this building. Get ready for combat." I say quickly into the comm before grabbing my MP5 off my back. I stuck my boots in front of my, bracing myself for the shatter of glass. Letting go of the rappel line, and crashed through the window. The now destroyed helo crashed on the floor below me. I sprayed the guys down, leaving them all dead. Before feeling sorry for taking their lives, I see a stack of papers on the large table. I squint my eyes, trying to see. Damn it! My glasses! I couldn't see anything without them. From the looks on the red darts on the map, they were the culprits.

"Blaze! Are you okay? Why were there gunshots?" Ghost said in the radio. I then remembered that I hadn't turned off my radio. "I'm fine, everyone. The corporate head quarters is helping the cult blow this dump. I don't know what they're doing at 2 in the morning, but my glasses broke, and I can't see much." I quickly explain. I start to hear footsteps coming toward me. "I'm compromised. I'll meet you at Echo, okay?" I say into my comm before cracking it in half. I wasn't going to fail this mission because of my recklessness. I pull out my akimbo USP. 45's and grip them tightly in my hands.

**January 13th, 2011**

**03:03:02 am**

**Location: Ground**

**Paris, France**

**Lt. Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

For the first time in my life, I began to panic. Everybody wanted to know what the bloody hell was wrong with Blaze. Her radio was screwed, so we would have to take her word for it. Chemo and I were headed for Alpha, running through the now Russian infected streets. We ran as fast as we could through the streets, but even with the battle, I couldn't keep my mind off of Blaze. We wouldn't know if she was dead or not, for her comm was broken, and if we left without her while she was alive; I just couldn't think about it.

"Okay, Alpha is just up the road." Chemo said in a loud voice, trying to stay calm while bullets flew all around him. "Alright, this should be easy." I say with full confidence.

My first mistake.

We push forward, taking cover behind chunks of helicopter debris. Whoa. This is _helicopter _debris? Blaze! So many thoughts go through my head, but cut short as a bullet missed my arm by centimeters. I aim down my sights at a Russian, and hold the trigger until he drops dead. Chemo takes out a few more to our left, and we take a short cut through a jewelry shop.

My second mistake.

Entering the shop where the bomb rested, we finally reach the explosive, and Chemo gets to work. He looks frustrated for a moment, then he just sighs and says, "The bloody bomb won't defuse, Goddamn it!" He types in a code, and the timer goes from 2:34:03 to 2:04:03. "If I type in the wrong code, the timer subtracts 30 minutes." Chemo explains. We truly needed a miracle.

Enemy fire comes from outside, and when I pull out my gun, I realize it's empty. I try to shove a mag in, but my clumsiness takes over, and a Russian grabs Chemo from behind, and drags him back. Before I can turn around, I get the same treatment. Everyone is at least half a mile away, defusing the other bombs in the area. We would fail, and die by torture. Then a USP. 45 sounds from outside. Two men break off from the group and go to investigate. Two more shots are heard. The one who I suppose is the leader orders something in Russian, and the rest of the men except the ones holding Chemo and I go outside to investigate. At least 7 more shots were heard before the leader starts to panic. He begins to yell at the man holding Chemo, but is cut short when a knife cuts into his chest._ Huh? _I tug free of the man holding me, but he takes a pistol, and slaps in across my neck. I'm nearly unconscious when I hear a gunshot, and a scream. I lay on my stomach, unaware of what was happening. Until I see a swirl of blonde hair swish in.

I don't believe my eyes when I see Blaze. She possesses a few cuts on her hands, but other than that, fine. "Get up! Come on, Ghost! They're coming, dozens of them!" She urges me. I start to stand, but a bullet makes it's way into my arm. The Russian who shot me wasn't dead, but he was holding a small Desert Eagle in his hand. Before another shot could come out, Blaze throws a knife into his stomach, which leaves him dead. Chemo drags me behind a counter for cover, and begins to tweak at my arm. "Blaze! Defuse the bomb!" He shouts at her. She immediately pick up the suitcase, and pulls out a pair of tweezers. Pain shoots through my arm as cold metal goes into my bullet hole. Blaze presses a few buttons, and a frustrated look appeared on her face. She picks up her tweezers, and cuts a red wire, then a blue wire, and mixes the wires together.

Doing the same to a few more wires, she types the code again. A look of relief over takes her face. "Bomb defused." She says to Chemo. He looks relieved as well. Blaze runs to me, and picks up my radio. "Bomb defused. Ghost is down, and we need a dust-off." She speaks quickly. "BLAZE! Are you crazy? It's too hot in here for a dust-off. Bravo has to be defused." 'Tavish says over a crowd of bullets. It's as if I read Blaze's thoughts, because what she says next doesn't surprise me. "Chemo is going to take Ghost to the rally point, and I'm going to defuse Bravo."

Chemo gives her a questioning look, and Blaze answered it by giving him a tight hug. She bends over me, and gently hugs me. She looks at both of us before running out of the building.

**January 13th, 2011**

**03:15:02 am**

**Location: Ground**

**Paris, France**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I prayed Ghost was okay. I wanted to see his masked face again when I returned to base, and I wanted to see it until his time came. That time wasn't going to be today.

I ran down the steps of the building, pulling out my MP5. Shoving a mag into the gun, I sprinted down the street, dodging bullets, and taking out a few tangos on the way. Explosive Bravo would be exactly 1.3 miles from explosive Alpha. Better make haste. Only 01:04:03 remained on the clock. Taking cover behind a car, I tossed a smoke grenade at least 25 feet down the road. When I was sure the Russians couldn't see, I jogged through a building, and cut through the alleys.

As I neared the bomb, militia began to shorten out. The leading commander either got lazy, or all of his soldiers were set on guarding Alpha. The bomb was so unguarded, it was scaring me. These explosives were to set off a chain reaction. If one bomb went down, the whole plan would be rigged. I picked up the heavy suitcase, and pulled a few wires with my tweezers. Linking blue wires, and yellow wires, and red wires, and green wires, and pressing buttons that I couldn't quite see. It was all so familiar to me. It calmed me knowing that I was doing things for the greater cause of my country.

My thoughts were pushed out of my mind as someone pulled my vest from behind. It was a scruffy looking Russian, who looked like he had a mean bad side. One eye was black, and the other was pure white.

I twisted out from under him, trying to break free, but he knew what he was doing. He threw me down to the floor, and pulled his gun. I unsheathed my knife, and dug it into his chest before he could get a single bullet out. He dropped dead to the floor, making a loud thud. I quickly picked up the suitcase, and picked up where I left off. Hooking the last wired together, I typed in a code, and the screen flashed green. Bomb defused.  
>I had no way of contacting 'Tavish, but I knew that we were planning to leave at 4:00. Forty-five minutes from now. It was impossible to run at least 4 miles in a time of forty five (now forty four) minutes! Threatening to give up, an idea crossed my mind. <em>RUN LIKE HELL.<em> Sprinting out of the room, I looked for any sign of transportation. Outside was a small smart car, and that would have to do. Breaking the window with the hilt of my pistol, I hotwired the car carefully, trying not to blow myself up. It started up gently, and I stomped on the petal. The car speed through the streets, and wove through cars that were immobile.

6 minutes to go a mile.

The traffic began to thicken with abandoned cars, and I would soon have to ditch this piece of crap. I could see the chopper starting up, but I doubted that the chopper could see me. I leaped out of the car without even stopping, ignoring the loud crash it made as it hit a few more cars.

I was pretty fast when it came to running, but not fast enough.

So close.

My ponytail failing, I caught my ribbon in time to save it from falling to the ground. The chopper was lifting into the air.

My hair swirling in my face, I was about 10 feet away from the helo when they finally saw me, but by then, it was too late to slow down.

I leaped at the edge of the cliff.

And caught the edge of the helo.

A hand hauled me inside of the helicopter. They lifted me in just enough so that I could lay on my back. I wheezed, and coughed, but I was glad to see everyone laugh. "Damn, woman. You are a nut case." Meat said. I laughed, but my aching lungs made it impossible to feel joy. 'Tavish lifted me, and set me on the bench next to Ghost. "Hey, Blaze. You saved my ass back there. You did my job. You completed the mission." He said. I didn't realize it until now, but I has saved thousands of lives. Including Ghost's and Chemo's. "How's that arm?" I asked, changing the subject. "Fine, how are your lungs?" He said jokingly. "I think they're going to be okay." I replied before falling asleep on his shoulder.

**Hope you enjoyed! Hope you liked all that action. That deserves a Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday Outings

**January 14th, 2011**

**01:46:01 pm**

**Location Classified**

**Near London, England**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I lazily opened the freezer, grabbing my tub of ice cream. Today was Saturday, my day off. I didn't plan anything today, but I did want to watch a movie, and shove ice cream into my mouth. I grabbed a spoon, and was about to go to the rec room when Ghost entered the room. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt. I'd hadn't seen him in civilian attire until today. "Morning, Blaze. What do you have there?" He said to me, pointing his good arm at me. "Nothing, just some chocolate pecan ice cream. Wanna watch a movie with me? Everyone went on leave for some reason, so it's just you, me, Toad, Royce, and 'Tavish here." I offered, not wanting to be alone all of a sudden. He gave me a short nod, and I grabbed another spoon. We walked into the rec room, and I let him choose a movie. I couldn't read the title, so I asked, "What movie is that?" He didn't say anything, but he was looking in my direction. After a moment of silence, he said, "I forgot about your glasses. I'll take you out later to go get you a new pair. We're watching 'The Back Up Plan' with Jennifer Lopez." I didn't mind watching that movie. I'd seen it before with Victoria a few times in the past. He popped in the disk, and sat down next to me on the plush red couch. I opened the tub of ice cream, and took a bite. Ghost pulled up his mask far enough so that his mouth was exposed, and he took a large bite of the sweet.

We were halfway through the movie when my phone rang. It was Victoria.

"Hello?" I said. "Val! It's been forever! How's your new job?" She asked in her usual sweet voice. She being only a few months younger than me, (I was 24) she never acted her age. "It's fine. I like it a lot. I like my co-workers too." I replied, half looking at Ghost, and half looking at the TV. "So, meet any cute guys yet?" She had to ask at this moment. "No, can I just text you? Ghost and I are watching a movie, and its getting really good." I ask, trying not to blow her off. "Sure." And she hung up. Half a minute later, I got a text.

**Victoria:** so, whos this 'ghost'? is it a boy?

**Blaze: **yeah, he's my friend. We went on a mission yesterday and he got shot.

**Victoria: **omg is he ok?

**Blaze: **yeah, he got patched up. we're eating ice cream

**Victoria: **ooh, Valerie Joanne Foster is in lovvveeeee

**Blaze: **WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!

**Victoria: **surreeee you like him don't you?

**Blaze: **ughhh he's just my roommate and co worker we're friends

**Victoria: **is he cute?

**Blaze: **haven't seen his face. he wears a mask all the time. he's british

**Victoria: **sounds hot

**Blaze: **I hate you

**Victoria:** no you love me

**Blaze:** welp I wish you weren't so pushy

**Victoria:** watevs I wanted to invite you to come to my graduation for college

**Blaze: **when is it?

**Victoria: **next Friday

**Blaze: **yeah I have Fridays off ill see if I can take leave

**Victoria: **im getting my master's degree!

**Blaze: **if youre getting a masters you should know what the term 'friends' means

**Victoria:** maybe ghostie can come too

**Blaze:** ill ask later love ya

**Victoria: **buh bye

"Hey Ghost. I'm going to Victoria's graduation. She wanted to know if you wanted to go. Its next Friday." I tell him. He thinks about it for a moment, and says, "Yeah, I guess I could go with you. Not like I plan on doing anything." He says through a mouth full of ice cream. "By the way, who's Victoria? Your sister or something?" He askes. "No, she's been my friend since the second grade. I'll show you a picture" I reply before getting up, and going to our room. I unlock the door, and pull out a small chest no bigger than my hands put together. I walk back to the rec room, and sit on the couch. I pull a picture out of the chest. It's a picture of me without my glasses, wearing my army uniform, hugging another blonde with green eyes. She has a small, pretty face, and she has a childish look about her. "That's Vicky. We took this in 2005, when we were 19. She had just gotten into college, and I just got promoted to a Specialist." I say quietly. Remembering this picture brought back the memories of us in high school. "Crikey. You guys do everything together." Ghost says looking over my shoulder. I flip through pictures from past years, but stop at one. It brings tears to my eyes. "Who's she?" Ghost asks me. A tear sheds down my cheek. "That's my mum." I say quietly.

It's a picture of a woman who looks just like me, propped up in a hospital bed, with a baby bump. Her black glasses propped up high on her nose, and her hair in a ponytail held together with the blue ribbon I still wear today. She is smiling happily at the camera. "This was taken an hour after she went into labor with me. She died later that day. January 1rst, 1987. " Ghost just stares at the picture, as if it's me having the baby. I flip through more pictures, and I stop at another. Bubby's red hair in a bun, and she's holding me on her hip. "I was two or three when this was taken. Bubby was the closest thing I had to a mum. We never found my pop. He just wasn't involved." I say. We go through the pile of pictures, him asking who the people were, and me answering. The movie finally ends, and we just sit on the couch, speechless. "Why don't you go get dressed, and we'll go get you a new pair of glasses." Ghost suggests. I nod quietly, and take the chest back to the room.

When I finish dressing, I'm wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, a long brown coat, a blue scarf, a pair of light denim jeans, brown boots, and a blue and brown handmade beanie. I put my phone, and wallet in my pocket, and lock the door. Ghost is waiting for me outside by the truck, smoking a cigarette. He offers me one, but I say, "No, I don't smoke." He nods his understanding, and puts his out. Like a gentleman, he opens my door for me, and closes it. I link my iPhone to the truck, and play my favorite song.

_Coffee, and Cigarettes_

_Are my only escape_

_I got my cup of joe_

_My pack of stoges_

_And I'm on my way, downtown_

_To set up shop._

_And sing my cares away_

_So wont you sing with me_

'_cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kinda lonely_

_Friday nights_

_Are always the same in this town_

_I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kinda down_

_So I'll light this cigarette,_

_And smoke the night away_

_Hoping Saturday will be the day_

_That everything feels okay_

_Ba da da, ba da dad a, dad a da, ba da da da da da…_

"You don't smoke, but your favorite song is all about smoking." Ghost jokes. I give a little laugh, for the rest of the song involves coffee, and cigarettes.

Nearly an hour later, were driving through the streets, barely dodging cars (Ghost still cant drive) that are beside us. I offer to drive, but Ghost just says, "Nah, I'm fine." A few more cars honk their horns at us. "Ghost, we're going to get arrested! Let me drive you crazy Brit!" I exclaim. He just shakes his head. Man, this guy is crazy.

Arriving in London is worse. There's 10 times the traffic, and people are honking their horns much more than on the highways. "Why don't we park here?" I point to an open spot on the curb. He decently parallel parks, without hitting any cars. I unplug my iPhone, and put it back in my back pocket. Ghost makes his way around the car, and opens the door for me. "Why are you such a gentleman?" I ask mischievously. He doesn't answer. "Well, while we're out, I need to pick out a dress for the graduation." I add. He quietly nods. He's not much of a talker.

"Why don't you take off your mask? Nobody we know is around." I suggest. He gives me a look that says 'ARE YOU ON CRACK?' We don't talk as we walk down the street. Then, "Okay, you win. Would you like to get some fish and chips?" he says in defeat. Removing his mask, he hands it to me. Surprised at his face, I nearly drop his mask.

He has a light shade of brown hair, almost blonde, and a pair of dark blue eyes. His handsome face holding some mean looking scars, especially one that goes from his left eye, and ends down at his right jaw. "What are fish, and chips?" I ask. We walk a few more steps before he answers. "I think you Americans call them 'burgers and fries'." I nod. We come across the glasses shop, and Ghost leads me in. A male British voice greets Ghost immediately. "Simon Riley! It's been awhile since you came in for your red glasses." Ghost gives him a little smile before replying. "Hey Robbie. Yeah, a long time. Do you still do eye exams?" Robbie nods gladly. "Yes! Is this your girlfriend?" My jaw drops. "No, just my co worker. She broke her glasses on a mission, and she needs a new pair." Ghost explains quickly. Robbie comes out from behind the counter to get a closer look at me. "Well, Miss…?" Robbie asks. "Miss Foster." I fill in for him. He smiles wider at me. Sometimes, British people can creep me out at level 10 of creepiness. "Well, Miss Foster. If you'll follow me over here, and take the exam, I can determine what type of lens you need." I follow him to a wall, where he hangs up the poster with the letters of different sizes. He has me stand on a green X, which is at least 7 feet away from the poster. "Tell me these letters." He points at a row of letters. "A, D, C, G, I, W, and Q." I read. I know I have bad vision, so he probably thinks I'm mentally retarded. Robbie points to another row. "J, K, G, P, W, E, S, Z, and R." I read more letters. Robbie comes back around, and brings me to a shelf of custom glasses. "With your vision, try on some of these. Pick any one of them." Robbie informs before going back behind the counter to help a woman who wanted a new pair of glasses.

I look at a pair of blue glasses that have a nice feel. I try them on, and they fit perfectly. "I like these." I tell Ghost who was standing behind me. "They look like a nice fit." He says, looking hard at them. I walk over to the front counter, ready to pay for them. "Well, looks like that will be $52.87." Robbie informs me. I was about to pull out my wallet, but Ghost reaches for his, and says, "No, let me pay." I wanted to pay for it, but Ghost wouldn't have it. He gave his credit card to Robbie, and Robbie swiped it on the cash register. "You didn't have to pay for them." I whisper in his ear. His tall form leans down, and says, "But I wanted to. I don't spend a lot of money." Robbie hands Ghost his credit card, and my glasses to me. I put them on, and Ghost laughs. "What? Do I look funny?" I ask. He is still laughing when he replies. "No, you look just like your mum with those on." Looking in the nearest mirror, I see that he's right.

I looked a lot like her, except today my hair was down.

Walking out of Robbie's shop, we went down the road to Christie's Fish and Chips. Ghost must come around here often, because a lot of people said 'hi' to him. We come across a two-person table, and we sit down. A waiter comes to our table with two menus. I take mine, and say 'Thank you' to the man. I was glad I had my glasses, because the menu's font was at least size 14.

"Ready to order?" The waiter said when he returned. "Yes." Ghost and I say at the same time. "I'll have the fried catfish, and French fries." I say. "I'll have the double cheese burger, and a large side of fries with a Coke please." Ghost says through his British accent. The waiter somehow writes this all down in a matter of 5 seconds, and leaves to the kitchen. I receive a text message from Victoria nearly a minute later.

**Victoria: **what r u doing?

**Blaze: **eating fish n chips with ghost

**Victoria: **oooh did he ask u to dinner?

**Blaze: **first of all its 3 in the afternoon. second, i was getting another pair of glasses when I got hungry, so he offered to take me here

**Victoria: **wow, i think he likes you

**Blaze: **you think so? he's a lieutenant and im a corporal

**Victoria: **and? I bet he's hot

**Blaze: **well, hes handsome. i got him to take off his mask earlier

**Victoria: **wow u like him!

**Blaze: **maybe, just a little bit

My reply sent her into a frenzy.

**Victoria: **OMG MY LITTLE VAL IS GROWING UP UR GONNA HAVE CUTE BABIES!

**Blaze: **omg calm down i don't plan on having kids yet.

**Victoria: **im going to laugh when you get knocked up

**Blaze:** whatevs foods here ttyl

**Victoria: **byeeee!

I couldn't believe that I sent something like that to Victoria. It was true. He was sweet, and kind, and more manly than anyone I'd ever met.

The waiter came carrying a tray with our food on wide ceramic plates. My fish was nicely cooked, and my French fries were a crispy golden color. "Thank you so much." I say to the waiter. He nods, and walks off to another table. Picking up by fork, I take a bite out of the fried fish. It tasted fine, like any other catfish I'd eaten. When I look up, Ghost is taking a bite out of his double cheese burger. "You're going to get so effing fat." I said jokingly. Ghost puts his burger down, and takes a sip out of his Coke. "Blaze, I'm 26 years old, and 189 pounds. I think I'll just work it off when we go train tomorrow." He says, holding back a laugh. "What about you? You're about to eat a 1.5 pound catfish, and 12 ounces of fries. You might gain a few pounds." He adds. I snicker a little bit, trying not to spit out my catfish. "Ghost, I'm 24 years old, and 134 pounds. I think I'll work it off when we train tomorrow." I mimic. "Touche." Ghost says before taking another bite of his burger.

We finally finish eating at about 4:30, but I don't finish my catfish. A chilly breeze picks up, I begin to shiver as we walk down the street to the formal dress shop. "So, do I choose a tuxedo, or just a pair of jeans?" Ghost asks as we approach the store. I snort as I laugh. "Smarticle, you're supposed to wear something fancy. I'll choose something for you." I say. "Fine. As long as it isn't pink, I'll be okay." Ghost said, following me inside.

**30 minutes later…**

I walk out of the store with an unhappy Ghost trailing behind me. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't wear his mask at the graduation. Or that he had to wear a tux. "Look on the bright side! You don't have to stay at the base 24/7. I bet that you didn't even go out like this before I came, did you?" I say, trying to cheer the Brit up. He gives me a half hearted chuckle. "Yeah, I never went out much, because nobody would go with me. Besides, going with the guys makes me look like a fag." Ghost says. We walk down the street with him carrying our bags of formal attire.

"Why don't I drive?" I offer. "Sure. I don't want another ticket." He replies. I open the door to the driver's side of the truck, and stick the key in the key hole. I barely twist the key and the car comes to life. Ghost closes his door, and I drive off into the traffic of the city.


	5. Chapter 5: Homebound

**January 19th, 2011**

**05:29:09 am**

**Location Classified**

**Near London, England**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I awoke with a start, my alarm clock going crazy. Hammering the snooze button, I sat up on my bed. Today, I was going to ask Captain Mactavish for 3 days of leave. I'd already bought our flight tickets (Ghost and me) for New York. Ghost said he had been to America, but he didn't like it for some reason.

Now awake, I go to my chest, and pull out a military uniform. Ghost begins to stir from his sleep, so I turn the other direction. I still wasn't comfortable with showing my body in front of other people. Especially Ghost. I pull my under shirt over my head, and slide my pants on. After I tie my boots, and put my hair in a bun, Ghost stands out of his bed. "Morning sunshine!" I greet. He huffs, and pulls out one of his uniforms out of his chest. Opening the door, I'm greeted by Chemo chasing Meat across the hall.

Just a typical Wednesday morning.

I walk into the mess hall, and breakfast has already been served. Today's meal: eggs, and bacon. I grab a plate, and plop down next to Archer, Worm, and Ozone. "Hey guys." I say, sleepily. They all nod to me. Chemo and Meat run through the mess hall, with Chemo screaming, "I"LL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU STUPID CANADIAN!" A few people laugh at the end of the table at his outrage, but quiet as the two run by them. 'Tavish walks in, carrying his laptop. He sits down at the table where the higher ranking soldiers (including Ghost) hang.

At about 7, men start to go to where ever they go on a Wednesday morning. As the mess hall begins to empty, I set my plate at the end of the table, and go over to where 'Tavish was sitting. He's sipping a cup of coffee while he types on his laptop. "Hey Captain. I need to take leave for the weekend. I'm going to New York for my friend's graduation." I say. He finishes typing whatever he was typing before answering. "Sure. Just make sure you're back before Monday." I walk out of the mess hall, and across the field to the armory. When I went to target practice, we didn't waste precious bullets on pieces of metal. We used B.B guns for several reasons. One, if somebody got in the line of fire, nobody would be seriously injured. Two, the targets wouldn't have to be replaced if it was shot too many times.

I didn't really need to do target practice, because I hit all of the targets in the center every time. Aiming hard down my sights, I opened both of my eyes, and pulled the trigger. A small vibration shook my body, but other than that, the target fell to the ground. I reload the small pistol, and toss the empty mag on the ground. Aiming a little bit quicker, I shot the target again in the center. To be honest, I was wasting my time on target practice.

Then a voice shouted words at me. "BARREL ROLL, DOUBLE CROUCH, 360 NO-SCOPE!" Instantly following the voice, I rolled forward, crouched at my lowest, spun around, and without aiming, I shot the target right in the center. Claps erupted from the man who spoke. I turned around to see the man.

There stood Ghost in his army uniform.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the British mask-wearing Lieutenant." I say in a sing-song voice. He gives me a creepy British smile. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the American ribbon-wearing Corporal." He teases. I grin evilly, and aim the BB gun at him. He throws his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, now. No need to be hasty." He says in a voice full of fake fear. Ignoring him, I go ahead and shoot him in the arm. The tiny green ball hits him, and bounces off his uniform. "Ouch! That was my injured arm too." He whines.

It isn't until he's done chasing me around the base when I realize I have to tell him about New York. "Hey, Ghost. Captain gave me permission for leave. You might want to ask him so you don't get counted AWOL." I say out of breath. He's coughing hard, but manages to say, "Yeah. I'll go talk to him now." With that, he jogs back over to the barracks.

**January 20th, 2011**

**09:24:13 pm**

**Location: Sky bound**

**Near NY International Airport**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

"We are now arriving at the New York International Airport. Please remain seated until the aircraft lands. Thank you!" The voice on the PA said. Yawn. I really did flying on planes. They made me sleep for at least 13 hours. Ghost was leaning against the window, sleeping peacefully. I had to admit that he was cute when he slept.

Eagerly standing to stretch, I look at Ghost's watch. It didn't seem like it had been 15 hours. Then again, I was asleep most of the ride. A flight attendant comes around and asks me if I needed anything. "No thanks." I say politely. She nods understandingly before leaving. Ghost must've woken up, because he shifts an inch toward me.

"Hey. We almost there yet?" He asks. Ghost gently rests his head on my shoulder. I don't mind, but he started acting differently ever since he went to talk with 'Tavish. I'm afraid that 'Tavish told him something embarrassing about me, like about how I never had been in a relationship. He might think that I'm the devil in disguise or something like that. Honestly, I just hope 'Tavish didn't do anything stupid.

"Are you excited that you're going to be coming home again? I mean, I know it's been awhile since you last saw your friend." Ghost inquires. His eyes are closed slightly, and his head still leaning on my shoulder. "It's been at least 9 months." I reply, whispering into his ear. He nods. I really hope 'Tavish didn't fuck anything up.

**January 20th, 2011**

**09:34:03 pm**

**Location: Sky bound**

**Near NY International Airport**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

I really began to wish that 'Tavish hadn't told me what he had. He always had a way of reading my mind, and later giving me advice on the situation. He was somewhat like a father to me, only wanting to make sure that his son wasn't hurt in any way.

"_You wanted to see me, sir?" I ask. 'Tavish slowly looks up from his laptop. "Yes. I know you want permission to go to New York with Blaze." He says, hiding back a smile. I begin to panic. He only gave me that blood cooling smile when he knew something that could piss me off if he told anyone. I stare down at my knuckles dumbly. Don't say any thing, please don't say anything. "I just wanted to say a few things before you both left. Now, you are a boy, and Blaze is a girl. Do you understand?" He asked me, his icy blue eyes gleaming in amusement. I nod lightly. He leans back further into his black chair. "Well, when a man, and woman go to a fancy event, things tend to happen-" I cut him off before he can finish his sentence. "Sir, I'm 24 years old. I think I'm smart enough to know about these things." I'm suddenly glad that I'm wearing this mask, because if he could see my expression, he would burst out laughing. "Alright, fine. But I don't want to hear that she got knocked up, or that you guys have been sucking each other's faces in the car, and other worse case scenarios. I know you have feelings for her, but sometimes, you gotta be careful. I'm just watching out for you, son. Now go pack. I need to finish this report for Shepherd." He finishes with a little chuckle, but it subsides as he focuses on typing one of Shepherd's weekly required reports. I walk slowly out of his office, wishing that this conversation never happened._

The memory was embarrassing, and I didn't wish to tell anyone about it. Another problem was, were my feelings really easy to read? If the old Captain could read me like a book, what could Blaze see? Could she see what was under this mask? What had welled up inside me for years, now spilled out on her. Rich blonde hair, deep blue eyes. I didn't only see her beauty on the outside, but on the inside as well. Funny, smart, and great in combat. Ready for anything, and ready to sacrifice herself for the greater good of things.

The plane hits the runway with a loud _BUMP_. "Please exit through the second door on the right side of the aisle. Please receive baggage that had been carried on-hand. Have a nice day in Manhattan, New York.!" The flight attendant says on the PA. As soon as she finishes, all hell breaks loose. Everyone (except for Blaze, and I) stands up, and starts to grab random bags out of the storage compartments. Luckily, Blaze suggested that we keep out bags near our feet, so we didn't have to go through the chaos that erupted among the people. "Follow me, and we'll avoid any chance of being in here for the next hour." Blaze whispers into my ear. I nod quietly, noticing that a fight had broken out near the back of the plane, and people were starting to gather to see it. A few people were smart like we were, and were sneaking out to the ramp.

We walked casually down the inclined plane that led into the back of the airport. With Blaze in the lead, we weaved our way through hundreds of people, eventually reaching the front. Blaze stopped suddenly, and let out a loud squeal. She dropped her bag, and sprinted to a blonde, who looked a lot like a 12 year old. Her green eyes shouting joy as Blaze ran into her arms. I'm was pretty sure that this was Victoria. "Val! It's been so effing long!" She squeaked. They began crying tears of joy. "Way too long!" Blaze replied. I had never seen her cry until now.

I picked up her bag, and slung it over my shoulder. The girls barely noticed me as I walked up to them. "Oh, Victoria. This is Ghost." Blaze introduced. I nodded my hello. The two began hugging again, and again, until I said, "Well. Congratulations, Victoria." She seemed to notice me for once. "Um. Do you guys mind staying in my apartment? I didn't book you guys any reservations at the hotel." Victoria says in a high pitched voice. I didn't know the woman, (girl, however old she is) and she expected me to stay in her apartment. I hadn't brought my pistol, (which was a big mistake) and besides my basic self defense, I was completely vulnerable.

Before I could protest, Blaze eagerly says, "Sure! As long as I don't have to share a bed with you like last time I took leave." She adds a quiet smirk, that turns into a weird mix of snorting, and laughter. I begin to laugh at her silliness. This time, Victoria is the one to break up our fun. "All right. Well, why don't we get in the car, and head over to my place?" She says, her face looking like she would go into hysterics if anything triggered her. This is one crazy woman.

**January 20th, 2011**

**11:23:07 pm**

**Location: Ground**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

Victoria's apartment was as messy as ever. Although she mastered in psychology, she always wanted to open her own fashion line. Occasionally, I would help her make a dress or two, but I was never good at it. Fabric, feathers, and other sewing necessities were strewn about the living room. Containers and cabinets stacked on the wall. Yep, this was Victoria alright. "Sorry about the mess, I didn't get a chance to clean up. Ghost, could you set your guys' stuff up in the guest room while Val and I make some last minute arrangements on my dress?" Victoria asked politely in her squeaky voice. Ghost looked pissed, but he obediently went down the hall. Victoria led me into her sewing room that held a model dummy, and fabrics of all kind. I sat down on one of the stools, and picked up thread, and a needle. It seemed just like old times.

I think Victoria was lying, because all that was on this manikin was a neat outline of a pink dress without sleeves. It was a simple dress that I had seen Victoria make over the years. "Wow, you didn't even start really." I point out. She smiles, then closes the door. "I know. I wanted to spend some time with you before you disappeared again." She says with a grin on her face. Uh oh. I hated it when she gave me that smile. This smile only appeared when she expected us to share some secrets.

"I was thinking a clear light pink sparkle for the sleeve, and a little layer of thin white around from the waist down. Maybe a pink ribbon, and lace around the chest." She says in her normal voice. I automatically know what she's talking about. Victoria always talked like that (even to herself) when she sewed. It helped me know what she expected when she made a dress. I begin to stitch the thin layer of white for the waist when she says, "So, you and Ghost, right?" I accidentally poke myself with the needle. She hands me a napkin that she just happens to keep in her pocket. "No! I wasn't thinking when I sent you that text, and second, I don't know if he likes me back. I don't need a man in my life, because one day, I'm going to die in battle, and he's going to spend the rest of his life grieving over me! There's no point!" I say, trying not to raise my voice. She doesn't take this hard, she keeps pushing my buttons. "You just admitted it. Don't worry, I got your back. I know how to work you." That's all she says, and we work in silence.

Finishing my work, I begin to stitch it onto the waistline. Victoria was working on the sleeves, and she moves over to the left of me. She quickly does both of them, and we both finish at the same time. She whips out pink lace, and begins to work it around the chest. I guess it's up to me to do the bow. Grabbing a large silky, straight piece of cloth, I link the front to the waist, and tie the bow at the back. Not too tight.

"Wow, it looks beautiful." Victoria whispers. I have to admit, even with my sloppy help, it turned out pretty good. Looking at the clock on the wall, its 1:45 in the morning. It isn't until we leave the room when I discover I'm tired. Sleepily walking, I open the door to have Ghost's lips pressed against mine.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Family

**Hey everyone! Like I promised, this chapter is posted. I have some advice for a reviewer. Dragonbane, I'm happy you told me how you feel, but you kinda hurt me there. I know that 'pressing their lips together could have squished them but, who cares? No one else complained. Now I know what to fix, and to all you other a-holes, SCREW OFF! My effing story, my effing plot. I can write whatever I damn well please. Don't like, don't read. Now, if anyone has any suggestions for the story, please Review, and tell me what you want to happen. I'll try my very best to squish it in with what I have planned. Keep reading for more action! Hope you like! R&R!**

**January 21st, 2011**

**02:57:01 am**

**Location: Ground**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

I shouldn't have done it. There's only one person to blame:

Captain John Mactavish.

I was about to call Blaze to our room when I heard her coming. Her light footsteps taunting me. I couldn't help it. I leaned in as soon as the door opened. If her reaction weren't bad enough, I couldn't say what was. She literally ran out of the apartment, and cut around to block into the tangle of the city. I started to follow her when I realized that she new this city better than I did, and that it was best to give her some time alone. I didn't tell Victoria about Blaze, because she really didn't need to know. Besides, she could pull a gun on me at any second, and it was my job to make sure that Blaze and I got here, and got back safely. I lay desperate on the bed, wishing that it never happened.

Nearly an hour after Blaze's disappearance, Victoria knocked on my door. She was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. She was wearing a green tank top with a pair of black shorts, and a pink fluffy robe with a pair of bunny slippers. She was really weird. I didn't know why I hated her so much, she seemed like a nice girl. "Where's Valerie?" She asks me quietly. It's the first time I've heard her voice so, sad. That's not the right word. How about, _worried?_ I quickly fill her in, and she gives me a twisted look. Its mixed between happy, worried, and knowledge. Wait, did Blaze tell her anything? Not that anything happened between us until now, but maybe she had feelings for me, just as I had for her.

"Well, If she ran off, she went to only one place." She heaves me off of the mattress, and guides me back into the messy excuse for a living room. Reaching into a drawer, she pulls out a neatly folded map. Rolling it out onto the floor, she snatches a pen out of nowhere, and circles a small square on the corner of a four way street. "The Caterwaul Café. We always went there. She felt safe there, like it was her old long lost home. Walk four blocks down the road, then make a left. The only shop on the corner. If she's not there, she must've walked a few miles down to the orphanage," She circles a big square that is at least 3 miles away from our position. "Go there only if she isn't at the café. I don't know where she could've gone if she isn't at one of those places. Be back before 5. I didn't tell Valerie that I had planned a party. Shh!" She pulled her robe up tighter, and walked back down the hall. Without even asking about the map, I pull it off of the ground, and walk out of the door.

When I arrive at the small café, I quietly open the door, making sure the bell doesn't ring. Sitting alone at a two person table, was Blaze.

**January 21st, 2011**

**03:25:02 am**

**Location: Ground**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I sat alone, picking at a plate of catfish. I ordered food, but I wasn't really hungry. It wasn't that I didn't like Ghost, it was that I wasn't expecting the kiss, and that I didn't know how to react. My mind was garbling up so many ideas, that I didn't notice the chair in front of me move. I immediately stood up to leave, but a hand covered mine. "Please, don't leave." The voice pleaded. My heart melting at his voice, I sat back down. "I'm sorry. About everything. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again,-" I cut him off by pulling his mask up, and pressing my lips against his. We stay like this for a moment, but this time, he breaks away. "I'm sorry for running. I was just scared." I say nervously, toying with my fingers. I slightly jerked my head forward to let my hair conceal my face. Ghost wouldn't have it. He gently pushed my hair back behind my ear to get a better view of my face. he hesitates for a split second before saying, "I'm sorry for not giving you a heads up. I should've told you first." He sounds so, _sorry. _I had never met a person who sounded so truthful. Avoiding my gaze, he looks at my plate of untouched fish. Wanting to make him feel better, I gently pull his mask off. Cutting a piece of fish away from the body, I scooped it onto my fork. I force his mouth open with my free hand, and push the fork into his mouth. He chews gratefully, but I don't give him a chance to say 'thank you'. I force feed him some more until the fish is all gone. "You have a way of making people feel better." He comments.

"Why don't we go visit Bubby and the kids? I mean, I didn't tell them that I was on leave, so they'll be happy to see me." I suggest. He really must've been sorry, because only I knew what a madhouse the orphanage was. Sure it was good to grow up in, but the kids were as wild as _hell._ They reminded me of Rafael's kids from that movie Rio. I want him to say no, for his own safety, but nope. He doesn't get the hint. "Sure. I have a map in case you forgot." He says in a hopeful voice. We stand, tip the waiter, and start to walk.

When we are half a mile away, Ghost puts his arm around my waist protectively. Maybe he still doesn't trust the people on New York. I've lived here my whole life, and it seemed like a nice neighborhood to me. Nearing the orphanage, half of my mind feels that I should give him a warning, but the other half refuses to say anything.

I ring the door bell, knowing that Bubby was awake at nearly 5 in the morning. I stare back at the sky, watching the dark blue turn into a light purple. I didn't know that we had been out all night. The door opens, and a plump, short Mexican with red hair, and soft grey eyes appears. Her eyes widen so large, I think they're going to pop. "AIYAIYAIYAIYAI! MY LITTLE BABY IS HOME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE TAKING LEAVE? YOU LOOK SO THIN! COME IN, COME IN! GET SOMETHING TO EAT! WHO IS THIS? YOUR BOYFRIEND? HE SMELLS LIKE CIGGARETTES!" The rest continues in Spanish. I simply hug her, and she grabs my hand tightly. Dragging me inside, I see that everyone is awake. Isabella, Charlie, Vicky, Samuel, Henry, Sylvia, Tiffany, Christina, Robby, David, Brandon, Katie, and Makayla are all gathered around the long table. Little Angel is most likely in her room at this hour.

As if on cue, everybody jumps up, and runs to me. Vicky, Sylvia, and Robby all grab my legs, while Tiffany, Samuel, Isabella, Charlie, David, Brandon, and Katie tug at my arms, and pull at my shirt. They all scream, "Valerie! When did you get back?" Henry, being 15, maturely hugs me. My legs begin to fail under 300 pounds of kids, and I fall to the ground. "DOGPILE!" Charlie screams, he only being 6 years old. Of course, everyone listens, and piles on me. I haven't seen them all since Thanksgiving. I couldn't take leave for Christmas since I was transferring to the Task Force.

"Alright! Everyone, go finish your breakfast! Go on, shoo!" Bubby says. Everyone moans, and recoils off of me. Ghost gently pulls me off of the ground, and guides me to the kitchen. Bubby fixes us both a plate of sausage, and scrambled eggs. "So, how is warfare?" Henry asks. He always wanted to know what I was doing. Sometimes, when we were alone, he would ask me how many people I've killed. I don't even keep track, but I give him a steady number, like last time he asked me, I said 54. "Fine. I had a mission last week, defusing bombs." Everyone jumped at the word 'bomb'. "Cool! I need to write a short story on modern warfare, so I thought that I could ask you about what you do!" Henry says excitedly. I don't like to talk about war, or anything in particular, but for Henry, I would. "Sure, just call me when you need help." I reply. He nods before going back to his eggs. I take a large bit of my sausage, suddenly feeling hungry. "Them people no know how to feed a girl!" Bubby observes from our eating. Technically, we were trained to eat a small amount of food, in case we are held captive.

"VALERIE!" A small voice screams. I recognize it immediately. It's four year old Angel. She's holding a brown stuffed teddy bear, and a pair of pajamas made specially by Victoria. Angel runs at me, and I scoop her up into my arms. She has raven colored hair, and emerald green eyes. In a way, she looks like she fell from heaven itself. She reaches out her small hand, and grabs my blue dog tags. "Pretty." She observes. I let her toy with them for a moment before setting her down. Bubby picks her up, and gives her a bottle of apple juice. Angel plops on the floor, and takes small sips out of the bottle.

Once everyone is finished, I explain about my new job, and about my co-workers. Brandon, who was 13, said that Shepherd sounded like 'A total asshole'. Bubby told him to watch his language, but Brandon just ignored her completely. Soon, my phone vibrates, and I look at the caller. Victoria.

"Val! Where are you guys? It's 7 in the morning! You guys have to get over here by 9, or we're going to be late!" she practically yells into the phone. "Calm down. Ghost and I decided to visit the family. I'll be back in like, an hour, kay?" I said, trying to calm her down. She huffed for a moment, then hung up. I looked at all of the sad faces, then looked at little Angel. "Does Valerie have to go buh-bye?" She asks. I kneel down, and hold her fragile little hand. "Yeah, but I promise I'll be back soon, okay?" Angel's eyes water up, but she holds back tears. "I love you, Valley." Then she twisted her first, and second finger together. It meant, 'Be safe'. I taught her that a few years back, and she's done it ever since.

Everyone says goodbye, and Ghost and I are out of the door. We practically run down the streets, navigating by the signs, and the ever rising sun. People stare at us as we sprint down the streets. We cut the streets like crazy people, and drivers honk their horns at us. A police officer threatens to arrest us if we don't slow down, but we just ignore him.

Finally, we're side stepping up the long stair case to the 4th floor of the apartment complex. Thirty seconds after we knock on the door, a Victoria with rollers in her hair appears. "Come on! The ceremony starts at 12 o'clock. I hope you brought something nice to wear." She says in a hurried tone. She shoves me into the bathroom, and hands me my still – packed suitcase. "Get dressed, and look nice!" She tips before leaving me alone in the bathroom. Deciding to take a shower first, I turn on the water, and hop in.

After I dry myself off, I brush my now tangled hair. I slip on the dress that I picked out at the store with Ghost. As a nice shade of baby blue with a white bow in the back, it reaches my knees, and it doesn't have any straps. An extra layer of clear fabric is sewn in the front, and a rhinestone is planted on the front. I had also packed a pair of 4 inch heels just in case, but now I only wanted to wear my sneakers. I asked Victoria's opinion on the situation, but she simply stated, "Heels make you look taller, prettier, and fabulous… er." In the end, I end up looking fairly nice. I toss my suitcase on the floor, but hear the clicking of my USP. 45's. Oh snap. I totally forgot. Don't ask me why I brought them, because I think you already know.

I slide my dress up, and tie one of the guns to a high resting spot on my hip. I did the same with the other on the opposite leg. Clipping a few mags of ammo to the pistols, I look in the mirror. Nobody could tell that they were there.


	7. Chapter 7: Oil is Slippery

**January 21st, 2011**

**12:33:05 pm**

**Julliard University**

**New York**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

The reception was beautiful. I was surprised at how many attended. Today was Victoria's graduation day, but only one question came to mind: Why was it held I the middle of winter?

Ghost and I sat at a small two chair table while Victoria gave an appreciation speech to her graduating class. I plucked at a small plate of steak, and Ghost put his hands on the head. He must've had the same boring thought as me. _I will kill myself is this doesn't end._ The pistols that were held up on my thighs itched. Nobody seemed to notice, not even the security guards. "And now, I would like my best friend, Valerie Foster to say a few words about herself!" Victoria's squeaky voice echoed. Claps erupted from the crowd of young adults.

What the fuck? This was so not the plan. I didn't have anything planned. Hesitating, I stood up. Victoria gestured to me with her tiny hand. She handed me the mic, and pushed me up onto the stage. "…Victoria is a wonderful, smart girl. She enjoys sewing, cooking, kids, and of course, hot dudes." I begin. A few people chuckle lightly. "I've known her since kindergarten. We used to do everything together. Don't get me wrong, we're still good friends, but ever since I've joined the army, it has limited my ability to visit, and have face to face time with her. I promised her I would come here today. Anyone want to ask any questions?" I said into the microphone. A few people raise their hands, and I choose a handsome young man with brown hair, and light green eyes.

"What is your rank, call sign, and unit?" He asks. I automatically reply. "I am a Corporal, my call sign is 'Blaze', and I work for the Task Force 141." He sits back with a smile on his face. Hands raise again, and this time, I choose a woman with black hair, and brown eyes. "How old are you, and why did you join the army?" she asks. I had to think about why I joined the army in the first place. I remember one of the reasons was to support Bubby, and the family. But there was another reason why I went to city hall, and signed my name on the piece of paper.

"I am 24 years old, and I joined the army because when I was in high school, one of my foster siblings told me, 'My friends mom joined the military the other day. She is going to Afghanistan in a few months. She's going to be a war hero some day.' It really made me think, but I finally went to city hall to put my name on a piece of paper." I said, still thinking. The woman sat down in a chair near the brown hair green eyed man. They said a few words before the man left the room. I answered a few more questions like, 'do you like your job?' or 'who is your captain?'. I was finally able to sit back down beside Ghost. "Good job, I couldn't answer all of those ridiculous questions. Remember those first two people you answered questions for?" I nod. "Well, the woman left, and the man went out after her. I can't help but feel suspicious about them." He whispers into my ear. I bring my left leg over my right, and straighten my dress. I noticed something about the pair, but I didn't think Ghost thought they were involved in war shit. "Okay, stay calm. Unless we receive orders from Captain Mactavish, I highly doubt that they are here for us." I said calmly. Then my phone buzzed in my clutch purse. I picked it out of the small excuse of a bag, and looked at the caller. Shit. It was 'Tavish.

I pressed the button, and said, "Hello?" Gunshots echoed in the phone. A grenade sounded in the background. Shouts erupted from. "BLAZE! YOU AND GHOST HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED! THERE'S AN ATTACK IN EASTERN NEW YORK, YOU ARE NEEDED NOW!" 'Tavish barely finished his words before an explosion cut the line. Ghost looked at me confused. I stand and run to the stage. Taking the microphone from a still talking Victoria, I say in a hurried voice, "Everybody! Lower New York is under attack! I highly suggest that everyone goes home, and takes cover. The battle might make its way here!" That sets everyone into panic. Everyone rushes to the nearest exit, and Ghost runs up to me. I reach up my dress, and grab my pistols. "We have to go." I said rushing to the front of the auditorium. Guards try to stop me, but I show them my license and they let me pass.

We rush back to Victoria's apartment, and gear up for battle. Luckily, Ghost brought 2 UMP45's, because I only brought my pistols. By the time I zip up my bullet vest, Ghost is already ready. I hadn't brought anything special for this trip, except my ribbon. I tie it tightly in a ponytail, and run down the stairs of the fire escape. People scream as we run down the street, but police begin to escort bystanders off of the streets. Through all of the chaos, I hear gunshots in the far distance. Ghost manages to hijack a car, and we drive 10 miles down the road when we see battle. Dozens of Russians see us, and shoot at the head of the car. I know what's going to happen 3 seconds after Ghost does. He pushes me out of the car before jumping out himself. The car explodes, and the force pushes me back a few feet.

I stand up groggily, and see some of the Task Force moving through the street. 'Tavish, Chemo, Rocket, Toad, and Worm are shooting Russians further down the street. "We gotta catch up!" Ghost says behind me, and grabs my hand. He pulls me towards the group with one hand on my arm, and the other on his weapon. Chemo spots us, and gives up covering fire. "'Tavish! They made it here!" Worm shouts. 'Tavish looks away from where he was shooting, and jogs to us. "A male and female somehow found out where you guys were, and destroyed an oil company down here. We are supposed to drive the Russians out, and stop the oil from reaching the gas stations, or all of southern New York is going sky high!" 'Tavish explains. Sounds like a plan to me. I whip out my pistols, and start to shoot at the Russians. I have a fast trigger finger, so I mowed them down quickly. Ghost beside me sprays at a group of Russians. "Tangos are flanking our left! Take cover!" Archer yelled. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large group of Charlie shooting at us. "Run, run, run!" 'Tavish ordered. As if on cue, everyone sprinted to the nearest building, which was a grocery store. I barely made it in as a mag of bullets whizzed past my leg. Looking behind me, 'Tavish, Chemo, Rocket, Worm, and Ghost are still running.

I give them covering fire, but when I stop to reload, a scream pierces my ear. I reluctantly look behind me, and see 'Tavish, and Rocket supporting an injured Ghost. I could see red liquid seeping out of his right shoulder, the opposite of the last time he was shot. 'Tavish sets Ghost down behind the counter next to me. "Blaze…" He murmurs. I didn't care if everyone knew about us, I just didn't want Ghost to lose the will to live. "Stay with me Ghost. Look at me!" I lift off his mask and sunglasses, and pull him into a deep kiss. He clutched at his shoulder in pain. Chemo kneeled down beside Ghost, and pulled out the first aid kit. "Blaze! We need support, get up here now!" 'Tavish called over the gunfire. I didn't want to leave Ghost, but he wouldn't have be any better if we all died. Picking up my gun, I leapt over the counter, and held a frag for 5 second before throwing it. It exploded in an unfortunate Russian's face, and takes out a large group, leaving at least 10 injured. I finished them off with my UMP45. I check behind the counter, and see a shirtless Ghost. Chemo managed to at least stop the bleeding and patch up the wound, but it turns out that the bullet split in half. Ghost's eyes are clenched shut, and his hands in fists.

I had to think of a different way out. There was no way we were going through the front with the amount of Russians coming. Looking around the store, I saw another door. Every grocery store had a loading dock. Kicking the door open, I see an abandoned delivery truck. It could easily transport us to the oil company. "'Tavish! Get everyone to the back, there's a truck we could use it to get us to the oil rig in no time!" I call over my shoulder. Rocket pulled the half unconscious lieutenant over his shoulder, and headed to the back door.

I hotwired the delivery truck as everyone loads into the back. Chemo was helping Ghost put his gear back on when I say, "I'll drive! You better hang on!" 'Tavish climbs into the driver's seat next to me, and I press the pedal. The truck lurches forward, and we speed onto the highway.

'Tavish quickly gives me the coordinates, and I sped there as fast as I could. When we arrive, there's a blown up building with clean oil seeping from pipes. The nearest gas station was less than a mile away, and if the oil reached it, it could start a chain reaction across the state.

As soon as I stop the car, all hell breaks loose.

Tangos starts to shoot at the car, which makes Toad panic. He accidentally unhooks a frag grenade from his belt, and I'm the only person who notices. I toss it out of the van, but that was a huge mistake. It exploded near a flow of oil, which soon caught on fire. Damn. "Get Ghost out of the truck, NOW!" 'Tavish screamed. Chemo and Toad lifted the now unconscious Ghost out of the truck, while Worm and Rocket gave them covering fire.

'Tavish and I were clearing a path to the oil company, when a huge explosion sounded down the road.

Yup, we're fucked.

The oil flow was coming from the processing center, so all we had to do was stop the leakage. Chemo had brought duct tape, so that had to work.

"Worm, Rocket! Take Ghost to the rally point! Toad, Blaze, Chemo and I will take care of it!" 'Tavish called. Worm and Rocket nodded, then set off back to the delivery truck. As if it were a joke, Chemo handed me the roll of duct tape. I put it in one of my pockets, and started shooting the Russian bastards.


	8. Chapter 8: Crime and Punishment

**January 21st, 2011**

**05:42:01 pm**

**Eastern New York**

**New York**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I didn't know how long we'd been trying to make it two miles down the road. At least four hours. Good thing Chemo brought lots of ammo. We tried conserving it, but we were down to the last eight mags, and I wasn't pretty sure we'd get there in the next five minutes. No air support, mainly because HQ was being a bitch. The rest of the troops were making a distraction, but I doubt it was working, because dozens more Russians appeared. Then I saw it. There was an un-used helicopter that just happened to be 400 feet to our right. "Hey 'Tavish! There's a helicopter about 400 to our right, think we could take it for a spin?" I shouted over the gunfire. Everyone didn't even look to see if it was really there because of the gunfire. "I hope we make it there alive, because I really want to go home for dinner." Toad joked. Somehow, he always made a joke at the most inappropriate time. We ran in the direction of the heli, but the Russians guessed our plan. They began to swarm around us, and before I knew it, we were in a large corner, with Russians closing in. It was bad enough we couldn't run that fast because of the ballistic vest.

Spotting a red barrel that said 'FLAMMABLE' in big white letters, I shot a few bullets into the thing, and it immediately exploded. We stopped right next to the heli when Chemo tried to hop into the front seat.

"Why does Chemo get to drive?"

"Because I'm G like that!"

"Well, I can get my 'G', and shove it down your throat!"

"Now, now laddys, no need to-"

"Shut it 'Tavish!"

"I am your commanding officer!"

"I don't think now is the time to argue about this!"

"Screw you Toad! Remember last time when Chemo drove?"

"So? It wasn't his fault! He was an FNG!"

"And you almost got neutered in the crash you dumbass!"

"Meathead!"

"Don't make me do what I did to Johnny last Thursday!"

"What did you do, rape him?"

"Ye- NO! I'm straighter than a ruler!"

"Not what I heard from Meat."

"That fucker!"

"And Ozone said tha-"

"I AM FLYING! Goddamn," I yelled. They all looked at me, but made their way into the back seats. Honestly, I'd only flown a helicopter maybe twice in my life, and both times were epic fails. Once in training, and the other in the field. Turning on the controls, pressing a few familiar buttons, and pulling the altitude, we were up in the sky. "There! 200 meters to the right!" 'Tavish called from the back seat. I was basically flying blind, but we were safe, and flying. Jinx.

I was trying to focus on landing, but Charlie obviously wanted eastern New York blown up, because they started firing at us. Bullets penetrated the glass, and made their way through the glass. _Think, think, think, THINK GODDAMN IT! _About 100 thoughts floated through my mind, and only one suited getting the mission done. "Guys, I'm gonna pull over behind that McDonald's, and you guys are gonna rappel down, okay?" I called behind me. No one answered, and the reason was probably because I gave a huge jerk on the steering stick, and that sent everyone against the wall. I made it safely behind the restraunt, and one by one, they went down the line. Except Mactavish. "Come on, let's go!" he called. I let go of the throttle, and quickly hooked up. We went down the line, and as soon as we hit the ground, an enemy RPG hit the helicopter. It swirled out of control, and crashed into the nearest building.

Charlie was looking for us, and I could tell. We snuck past the enemy, and eventually made it to the oil company's fire escape. The ladder was about 6 feet off the ground, and I couldn't reach it. "Ladies first." Chemo said before putting me on his shoulders. I grabbed the first handle bar, and made my way up the ladder. The nearest window was closed, so I took the butt of my pistol, and broke the glass. The Chemo, Toad, and 'Tavish climbed in after me. Chemo looked at his watch, and a worried look appeared on his face. "Ten minutes." He said worriedly. "Then lets hurry our asses and stop the leak!" I half yelled, half talked. Whipping out my pistols, I ran through the building, dodging desks, and running down stairs. Once we reached the lower levels where the oil was processed, it literally smelled like crap. I nearly suffocated from the stench.

We reached the leak, and if you looked through my eyes, it was about as big as an open laptop. I pulled out the duct tape, and got to work. Chemo was careless, and left huge holes. I patched them with my neat tape work. Eventually, the oil stops leaking, and the front side of my uniform is stained in the brown stuff. 'Tavish pressed the button on his comm, and spoke into it quietly. "Oil is taken care of. Ready for pick-up." Static sounded for a while, then a deep voice was heard. "Meet at the LZ in 10 minutes." Everyone was thinking the same thing as I was. We were about 2 miles from the extraction point. Unless we either had a vehicle, or ran our asses off, we wouldn't be home for dinner.

We sprinted out the way we came, and Charlie would diffidently notice the lack of oil leaking, so we didn't have much time to get out unnoticed.

Chemo went first, them me. He caught me when I went down the ladder so I wouldn't break my legs. We ran back the way we came, and friendly forces must have already pulled back because the streets were a ghost town. The helo hovered over the ground, and dropped four rappel lines. Everyone looked around, but only Toad offered to help. "I'll carry Blaze." Everyone hooked up, and Toad secured his arms around my waist. The rappel line lifted us up into the sky. Some soldiers lifted us into the chopper, and helped us unhook. I sat down on one of the seats against the wall, and looked at the fading New York. Goodbye, home.

'Tavish's comm beeped, and he immediately pressed the button and help the device up to his ear. He listened, then put it on speaker for all of us to hear. "Good job, soldiers. Corporal Foster, I want to see you in your Captain's office at 800 hours tomorrow." I nearly panicked when I discovered who the voice belonged to. General Shepherd.

**January 22nd, 2011**

**06:49:01 am**

**TF 141 Medical Wing**

**Near London, England**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

My arm felt like crap. No, both of my arms felt like crap.

I couldn't move my arms, or else I would go into tears. That was how much it hurt. Turns out we didn't get to base in time, and I had a small infection. I couldn't sleep at all. I wanted to see her. Blaze was all I thought about the way home, and all night. She and the team was successful in the mission, but I wanted to see her for myself. To hold her in my arms, (Not like hold, but hug her even though it would cause so much pain) and to kiss her lips.

Suddenly, the door to my hospital room/prison opened, and a dark shape crept into the room. Then the shape sat down next to my bed, and lifted my mask up to give me a kiss. "Hey Ghost, how are you holding up?" It asked me. _Blaze._ "Peachy. Except for the fact that I can't move my bloody arms, or that this little bugger in my arm hurts like an apple falling on my head." I gestured with my head to the tube in my arm. "How about you?" I asked. She laughed/giggled before responding. "Well, I have to go see Shepherd because of my big mouth, and I'll probably be on stall duty for the rest of eternity. But I understand that it was my fault. I'll be lucky if I don't get kicked out of the army." I felt bad for her. I could hear her sniffling faintly, and last time I was with her, I don't remember her having the sniffles. "It's gonna be okay. Come over here." I said in a quiet voice. She kicked off her shoes, and lied down in the bed next to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist, and put her head on my chest, the only place that didn't hurt like hell.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" She whispered quietly. I didn't respond. I treasured small moments like this. "What time are you meeting with General Bum Chum*?" I murmured in her ear. "800 hours, but I'm going to be late, just to piss the man off." She replied. I rubbed the top of her coconut smelling hair with the bottom of my chin. I let her doze off. (* Bum Chum means 'Gay Man') I looked at the clock, and sure enough, it was 10 till 8. "Wake up, love." It took her a minute, but she eventually sat up. "I'll come visit you later on today." And with that, she planted one on my cheek, laced up her boots, and snuck back out of the door.

**08:08:07 am**

**Captain's Office**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I marched down the hall slowly, wanting trouble today. I was already late, so why hurry? General Fagbag can wait a few minutes. I knocked on the door, and a voice said, "Come in." I hesitated, mainly because the voice wasn't harsh, and ugly. It was old. And when I opened the door, I saw the old form of General MacMillan. He wasn't General anymore, he just gave advice to General Shepherd, but even Shepherd was scared of him. I saluted him, and he gave me a small, "At ease." He gestured at the chair, and I sat down. "I've heard a lot about you, Valerie." I flinched as he said my first name. "Shepherd came down with the sniffles yesterday after eating a bad piece of meat," –He winked at me- "And I offered to come here instead. Listen, lassie. You can't just go saying stuff like that to strangers, and I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to. We have the woman in custody, and she kinda ratted you out. I cant let you go unpunished, so I will have to-" I closed my eyes gently before he said anything. "-put you on camouflage duty for a week. I hope you learn your lesson, lassie. Or else I might have to put you on stall duty for a month. Don't worry, I used to be just like you when I was a Corporal. Risking anything just to get the mission done. But I learned something as I went along. I learned responsibility. Don't fail me lass. I want to promote you to Sergeant sometime before I die. Now go get busy, I want full report on those camouflage guns by next week." Instead of leaving immediately, I gave the old mad a big hug. He patted me on the shoulder, and I dashed out of the room. I bumped into Mactavish on the way out, and he said something I couldn't hear, and asked me, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" I just smiled, and ran out to my quarters to change.

Camouflage duty was basically a warning. All you did was paint guns. It was fun, because I did it once in the SAS. I changed into a tank top, and a pair of shorts before going out to the storage shed. I grabbed some paint cans of various colors, and reached for some paint brushes of different sizes.

I made my way into the armory, and got to work. I did forest camouflage on about 4 different guns, then did a blending urban style. I wasn't an artist, but the guns actually looked real. By the time I looked at the sun, it was going down behind the barracks. I still worked. I painted one more gun, and it was an MP5. I painted it a nice shiny gold color, and set it on the rack. I put the paint cans back in the shed, and made my way into the mess.

I grabbed a tray, and sat down next to my friends Archer, Meat, Ozone, and Flame. Meat kept checking me out, so I threw a French fry at him. "Let me guess, you got camouflage duty, didn't you?" Archer asked. I nodded, then looked down at my outfit. I was covered in lots of paints, and I looked like a rainbow. We chatted about yesterday's mission, about the food, and about Lilac (a nurse) who just transferred. After we finished eating, I made my way into the hospital wing, and made an appointment to see Ghost. They let me right in. He was so caught up in watching football (British soccer) that he didn't notice me. I took off my boots, and plopped down next to him. "Hey, I got camouflage duty, so I won't see you until late tomorrow." He lifted an eyebrow at me through his mask. "Shepherd wouldn't give you camo duty. Who was there?" he asked suspiciously. I pushed my glasses up like a nerd would, and rested my head on his chest. "MacMillan was there. It seems like he's a cool guy. I think he food poisoned Shepherd so he could talk to me personally." I said, trying not to laugh. Ghost ended up cracking up, and I went after him. Soon, the nurse came in, and told me it was time to go. I picked up my boots, not even bothering to put them on, and gave Ghost a quick good night kiss.

As I was leaving the hospital wing, I passed 'Tavish, and he gave me a creepy knowing smile. I smiled back at him as I passed. Few people roamed the halls after dinner, but some idiot wolf whistled at me, and I gave him the middle finger. I opened the door to my room, and was surprised to see a letter, and a package sitting on my bed. Opening the letter, and sitting on my bed, I read the sloppy handwriting that belonged to someone I knew.

_Dear Valerie,_

_I miss you, a lot. I know I just saw you, but I heard about the battle that happened downtown. You were there weren't you? I still need this information, so could you answer them as best you can? If its classified, you don't have to write it._

_What's your rank?_

_What is battle like?_

_What's your favorite gun(s)?_

_What do you like to train with?_

_Who are your friends?_

_Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Do you like your team?_

_Thanks! I need it because I have an assignment on Modern Warfare, so I hope you enjoy your present from me and the family._

_-Henry_

I instantly open the package, and stare at it.

It's in another box.

Opening the next box, I see it's from a music store. It's a CD case. I take a look at the cover, and know that I should listen to it. Nikki Minaj's CD 'Pink Friday'. I pop the sucker in Ghost's CD player. I listen to the music for a moment while I look for paper and pen. My response isn't detailed, but it's enough to sustain a teenager.

I hit the showers, and change into my pair of pj's and sleep, listening to my new CD.


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Surprises!

**FOUR MONTHS LATER…**

**April 12th, 2011**

**05:30:09 am**

**Location Classified**

**Near London, England**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

There went my alarm, making as much noise as Ghost does when he snores. I didn't want to wake up for two reasons. 1: It was five in the fucking morning. 2: I was another year older today. No one mentioned that it was my birthday, and I was happy. The first seventeen years of my life went with ridiculous presents, and the Army was my only reason not to go home.

I lay in bed, feeling so lazy. 25 years old. I heard the bed next to mine creak with movement. Pulling the pillow over my head, I closed my eyes, and prayed for extra sleep. Ghost wouldn't have it. Even with his nightmares, and getting only about 2 hours of sleep, this guy was a tank. "Up, no sleeping in today! It's a Friday, and I want to be first one to get the weekly waffles!" Ghost nearly yelled in my ear. "Go away! I can live without a waffle today…" I mumbled into my pillow. He pulled the covers off, leaving my tank top, and shorts exposed. Knowing his next move, I grabbed the bed post, and gripped it hard.

"Come on, I am not going down there by myself!" He pinched my pressure point, and I immediately let go. Ghost grabbed me by my waist, and slung me over his shoulder. "Damn you! All I wanted was to sleep in you crazy Brit!" I yelled. He jogged into the mess hall, and everyone looked at us, mainly because I was screaming like a crazy woman. He set me down on the bench next to Archer, Worm, and Toad. Then he left to get in line for his precious waffles. I banged my head on the table. "Ghost wanted his waffles really bad, didn't he?" Archer predicted. I nodded sleepily. I noticed the lack of people who usually sat at our table, and that included Flame, Ozone, Meat, Royce, and Rocket. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Toad glanced at Worms uneasily, but didn't reply. Ghost returned with our plates of waffles, and I eagerly took a few bites out of them.

Then I noticed that people kept looking at the door, like they were expecting something, and everyone talked in whispers. After 10 minutes, the door was kicked open, and there were our missing friends, holding a shit-load of balloons, and bags of confetti. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLAZE!" They shouted. I blushed several different colors of red. Everyone clapped, and Meat literally came out of nowhere. He threw confetti all over me, and 'Tavish shook my hand. Then a few guys sang the birthday song. "Guys, let's play Man Hunt!" Some random ass soldier suggested. "1, 2, 3, Not it!" I yelled. Everyone yelled 'Not-it', and Flame ended up becoming it. "I'll count to 100, but if you aren't ready, you're screwed!" He said before turning his back, and began his count. Everyone ran out of the mess, but I took my sweet time. I could hide in small places, so I didn't have to worry. Besides, I didn't want anyone following me so that they could rat me out.

I snuck out the back of the building, and made my way into the armory. I grabbed a BB gun, and made my way into a medium sized crate. I closed the lid, and curled up into a ball. I heard screams from a distance away, then giggles. I didn't know how long it had been, but soon the guys were coming into the armory. The footsteps faded into the distance. I relaxed my muscles a little, but that was a mistake. The lid suddenly opened, and a body slipped in the crate. "Shhh," the person whispered before closing the lid. I noticed the mask, and instantly knew who it was. "Ghost, what are you doing?" I hissed. He just pressed one finger to my lips to hush me. We both sat curled up in one of the corners of the wooden crate, the bottom of our feet barely touching. Soon, Ghost wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and I snuggled against his body. He hadn't held me like this in a while. We stayed like this for at least 30 minutes, and I eventually fell asleep.

I awoke to Ghost nudging me, and I noticed that I heard voices saying, "We give up! Come out where ever you are!" I grabbed the BB gun off of the bottom of the crate, and popped the lid. "LEROOOOOOOYYYYY JENKINNNNNNSSS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I started shooting people randomly.

After my rage, Meat offered to play some Call of Duty Black Ops with me. I accepted, and we made our way into the Rec room. Soldiers obviously hadn't seen a girl play COD, and they started making themselves comfortable. Meat popped the disk in, and he set up the game. He pressed start, and the game began. We were playing on Kino Der Toten, the only map I was good at.

_Round 1_

"Okay, I'm going to buy the M14."

"Buying guns is for pussies, Meat."

"Okay, you have to go the whole game only using pistols, and knifes!"

"Challenge accepted!"

_Round 5_

"Damn it! Blaze, can you pick me up?"

"This is the 3rd time this game!"

_Round 8_

"I got CZ75 dual wield,"

"Blaze, remember?"

"No shit, I might hit the power,"

"I don't have enough for Juggernog!"

"Cause you basically spent all of your money on the box!"

"How come you have 10,000 points?"

"I knife them…"

_Round 12_

"I'm going to upgrade my Gallil,"

"Fucking fag,"

"What was that?"

"I am going to hit the box."

_Round 19_

"How do you not have any downs, Blaze?"

"I am smart…"

"I have 9 downs,"

"And I have 9 revives!"

_Round 24_

"Shit, I'm out of ammo, how do you have like 213 bullets left?"

"I get head shots?"

"Is a ray gun considered a pistol?"

"Yeah… why?"

"I GOT A RAY GUN MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Competitive…."

_Round 32_

"I'm down, 13th one this game!"

"You are so bad,"

"Like you are doing any better!"

"1,249 kills, 0 downs, 12 revives, and 29,020 points,"

"I hate you."

_Round 41_

"I give up, and how did you get so good?"

"Had an Xbox back home…"

"I'm down again."

_Round 50_

"I give up, fuck this."

"Why are you quitting, Meat?"

"Because, a girl just bested me in a FPS game!"

_Host ended game…_

At about 7 o' clock, Ghost suggested that it was present time! Over all, I got a picture, a cell phone case, an iDog, and a bottle of Scottish perfume.(courtesy of 'Tavish) After that, I had a bite of the surprise cake Toad got me, and I went to bed, exhausted. Ghost woke me up in the middle of the night to give me a surprise present. "What is it?" I asked. "Just open it!" He encouraged. I opened the box, and inside was a jewelry box. I opened it, and there was a gorgeous silver necklace. It had a heart shaped diamond as a charm, and it sparkled in the moonlight. "Ghost…it's beautiful! How did you afford it?" I said, dazed. He studied my face, obviously looking to see if I really meant it, and of course it did! "I had saved up money in my banking account, and it's not like I use the money, so why not spend it on you?" He replied. He took it from me, and put it around my neck.

This, was the best birthday ever.


	10. Chapter 10: Drunk Contest?

**May 7th, 2011**

**07:04:01 am**

**Location Classified**

**Near London, England**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

"Promise me one thing," I whispered in Blaze's ear. She looked at me in confusion. I leaned down. "Come back safe, please." I murmured in her ear. She nodded, and gave me a hug.

She was going on the front lines with 'Tavish, Flame, Rocket, Chemo, and Meat. They were basically going from one point to another, but they were going for about 2 days. I asked Captain for a slot, but he said that I shouldn't go. (By the way, he found out about me and Blaze, so we don't go on too many missions together anymore, especially ones like these.)

"Hey, I'll call you when day one is over, okay?" She must've read my mind, but she should've seen my face. Good thing I had my mask on. "We gotta go. Don't worry Ghost, I'll make sure she doesn't get herself blown up by C4 anytime soon." Chemo joked. Blaze gave one last look at me before stepping into the helicopter, and rubbed the diamond heart I gave her for her birthday. The heli lifted into the air, and I watched it disappear into the morning sky. Royce came up behind me, and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, we all feel the same about someone. They go on a dangerous-ass mission, and we can't do jack-shit about it. I hope Meat doesn't do something idiotic like he did back in Mississippi. He nearly lost his pinky." He assured me. I still stood there like an idiot with my hands on my pocket like a fag. "Wanna beer? Since 'Tavish is gone, we're gonna throw a party." Royce asked. I shook my head. If only I can remember we had a party. Oh yeah, we played truth or dare, and Hydra had to give some recruit a blowjob. "Nah, but I'll take some beer," I replied. He led me inside, but I kept looking at the sky, just checking to see if they changed their minds.

**12:32:09 pm**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I hated waiting on helicopters for things like this. And Meat always fell asleep on rides, and he snores louder than Ghost. _Don't think about Ghost, it will only get you killed. _I tried to tell myself, but when I wasn't biting my nails, I was thinking about him. I had to do something about it. 'Tavish scooted closer to me, and pulled my fingers out of my mouth. "Stop worrying so much. Just think about mashed potatoes and puppies. You'll be okay." I tried, but we ate mashed potatoes last night with Ghost. I tried sleeping, reading, cleaning my gun, and yes, braiding my hair. Nothing worked. Then the faint sound of bullets filled the air. Explosions hurt my ears, and screams made me flinch. We were at the battlefield. "Guys, we're coming in hot. Get ready to go as soon as we hit ground!" The pilot called front the cockpit. About three feet away from the ground, Meat pushed the door open, and began firing on any unlucky bastard that came into view. Russians looked behind them, but were ended with bullets in their chests. I took out everyone on the left with Chemo, Flame and 'Tavish got the right, and Meat and Rocket paved a path through the streets. We made a few stops here and there, but our only rule in this situation was _Come in our path, and out go ya lights. _We followed the coordinates, and made it to a camp where we will be able to sleep for the night. We would go to the LZ in the morning for extraction. I chose a tent away from the resting soldiers, and pulled out my phone. It was still intact, no scratches yet. I called Ghost, and he picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he sounded like he was tired, but the time zones in Europe couldn't be that different from England. "Hey, I made it to the camp."

"Any injuries?"

"None yet."

"Still got your ribbon?"

"Yep."

"Please come home tomorrow in one piece."

"I'll try."

"The guys are throwing a party. The whole base is drunk, save for the nurses that have to tend to injuries."

"I hope you haven't been drinking again…"

….

….

….

"Ghost?"

….

"HOLY CRAP!" came at the other end of the phone. "What's going on over there?" I asked suspiciously. There was panting, then a shatter of glass. "ROYCE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I heard Archer's familiar voice, but it sounded as if he were drunk. "Ghost, it's time for your beer bath!" Hydra said. "AHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, love. Have to call you back!" Then the line went dead.

**09:59:07 pm**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK!" I screamed. Why did everyone want to get me drunk? A glass bottle flew over my head, barely missing. Where was the safest place? Mactavish's office was probably it, since nobody ever went in there.

I dashed down the halls to Captain's office, but it was locked. Okay, where's the _other _safest place on the base?

Nope, I'm screwed.

"Come party with us! You'll be sober before the team gets back." Royce insisted. With no other choice, I reluctantly took the bottle from him, lifted up my mask, and took a giant swig of the nasty liquid. Imagine drinking pepper infested milk mixed with sour lemonade. That is what I'm drinking. And I could tell it was strong because after drinking half of the bottle, I was already feeling woozy. "Whoa, I think that's enough for our Lieutenant." I was now on the floor, clutching my head. Archer and Royce helped me to my room, and I instantly laid down on the bed. The last thing I remember is my cell phone ringing across the room.

**May 8th, 2011**

**09:27:01 am**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

"Extraction point 100 meters to our left!" Chemo called from behind me. We'd been in the streets for nearly 3 hours, and everybody was tired. I was ready to get the fuck outta there, and sleep for a year. Things were going along fine until I thought about Ghost. I hoped he wasn't drunk for Christ sakes. I stumbled and tripped over a piece of falling debris. "Blaze, we're almost there, come on!" Rocket called at me. I stood up and tried to shoot, but a bullet from a nearby Russian entered my side. I fell on the ground again. On instinct, I pulled out my pistol and shot him in the chest. "Guys, bring her behind that building!" 'Tavish screamed over the bullets. Pain made me double over and puke. I nearly fainted at the sight of the blood oozing out of my side. Meat and Flame carried me into an alley, and Chemo pulled off my gear to get at the bullet. I was on the brink of crying, and Chemo had the nerve to ask, "Does it hurt?"

"NO SHIT!"

"Okay, just breathe slowly,"

I tried to do what he said, but I nearly fainted. "Damn, I cant get it out. We'll have to patch her up at base. Best we can do is get her home in one piece." Chemo said. He wrapped gauze around my waist several times, and put me on his shoulders. I stared at the sky, ignoring the battle around us. I shut my eyes tightly, and thought about things. Mashed potatoes, puppies. Time passed so quickly, I barely felt the lurch of the helicopter leaving the ground. As soon as I opened my eyes, the pain came back to my mind. I tried to suppress my scream, but that caused more pain. "We have to knock her out, she'll just be in more pain." 'Tavish tried to reason with Chemo, but he shook his head. "If she goes to sleep, she might not wake up." He replied. I was about to knock myself out, but I closed my eyes, and clenched my teeth. If I ruin my dental work, Bubby is going to be one mad Mexican, I thought. I laughed, but it hurt so much. After what felt like an eternity, the helicopter made a huge bump, and I could almost smell the cold rain of England.

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

They were home, they made it. I overheard on the radio that the team was coming back, and that no fatalities took place.

But the word 'fatalities' doesn't mean anything.

I woke up an hour early to see Blaze. Rushing outside, I watched the heli land, and other soldiers gathered around me to greet their friends. The door opened, and everyone rushed out. I didn't understand why, but I knew when I saw them bring a body out. The helmet blocked the face. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Chemo said, shouting as he grabbed the legs of the body. Dry blood encrusted the tan shirt, and Rocket removed the helmet. Blonde hair, slim body…

Blaze…

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Royce came up behind me. I stared at the face, and Chemo gave me a look that said, _I'm really sorry! _People gasped as the group ran past. I followed them to the hospital wing, but they wouldn't let me go into the operating room. I nearly pressed my face against the glass like a child would. Doctors (including Chemo) began bringing out their tools, and giving her doses of morphine. The new nurse Lily removed Blaze's shirt, and started cleaning the wound with alcohol. Blaze immediately jolted, scaring Lily. The doctors strapped her to the operating table, and Lily went back to work. "Son, I don't think you want to see the rest," Mactavish said behind me. I nodded, and followed him to the waiting room. I eased myself down into a chair, thinking about happy shit. My mom's face, Blaze's laugh, Tommy's smile. Fuck, don't think about that happy shit. No bad memories are needed now. I ended up closing my eyes, wondering about things.


	11. Chapter 11: On my Crutches

**May 8th, 2011**

**12:59:02 pm**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

I sat impatiently in the waiting room. I didn't eat for about a day and a half because I hadn't brought myself to do anything. 'Tavish offered me food, but I turned it down. My stomach couldn't eat anything. My heart was so numb, I couldn't feel a single heartbeat.

"Mr. Riley, Ms Foster will see you now," Lily the nurse said. I jumped up immediately, and walked to room 203. A doctor was tending to Blaze's bandages. She seemed to be unconscious because her breathing was so slow. Flowers in glass vases decorated the room. Cards lay strewn across the room, and candy lay scattered across the room.

When the doctor finished with his work, he nodded at me, and walked out of the room. I made myself comfortable at the foot of her bed. I took off my mask and ran my fingers through my hair. Opening, and reading one of her cards, I barely noticed the something soft touch my leg. "Ghooosssst," a small voice whispered. I looked at Blaze, and her cracked blue eyes met mine. She gave me a bright smile with her straight white teeth. "Could you press play on my iPhone?" she asked. I picked up her white phone, and pressed the play button. A techno type of music started to play.

_Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree,_

_Are you here with me?_

_Just looking out on the day of another dream, _

_Where you can't get what you want, but you can get me,_

_So let's stand up and see,_

'_Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me,_

_When you're close to me…_

_So call in the submarine, 'round the world we'll go_

_Does anybody know?_

_If we're looking out on the day of another dream?_

_If you can't get what you want, then come with me_

_Up on melancholy hill_

_There's a manatee_

_Just looking out on the day when you're close to me_

_When you're close to me…_

I didn't understand what the song meant, but Blaze seemed to be enjoying it. Oh, then I realized that she fell asleep. I gently put her phone down, and walked out of the hospital. I opened the door to our room and changed into my training outfit. Time to get fit!

I pumped some weights, did a few push up contests with Meat (who won all of them) and ran a few times around the field. When I looked into the sky, the sun was starting to set, and I noticed that some of the guys were going to hit the showers.

Opening my locker, I reached for my towel, and went to the nearest stall. I very gently lifted my mask off, and set it on a free hook. I made sure that all of the dirt was off, and by the time I was done, my skin was red from being rubbed so much. I put my mask back on, and dried myself fully. I didn't do much until Scarecrow and Worm came in.

"Sir? Some of the guys were wondering if you wanted to play some Battlefield Bad Company 2 before we buy Battlefield 3." Scarecrow asked. To be honest, I wasn't very good at any kind of first person shooter game, but at least it would take my mind off of things around here. "Sure, but I play first."

"Yes, Sir!"

Video games weren't my thing because half of them were for adults, and because they imitated war. Those crazy blokes don't know the half of battle.

"Okay, let's roll split-screen!" Meat said. "I haven't played campaign, let's do this!" I said. Archer popped in the disk, and Meat and I took turns playing missions. My favorite was the one where we got to shoot in a plane. Speaking of which, I should encourage Blaze to learn to fly.

It was Meat's turn when he started doing something with the player.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a little teabagging,"

"What is that?"

Everyone in the room stared at me. "You don't know what teabagging is?" Toad's jaw dropped. Archer fell back in his chair. Scarecrow and Ozone spat their drinks out.

"Any one of you wankers wanna tell me that it is?"

"It's when a guy drops his sack in another guy's face."

…

…

…

…

"Da fuck? Who came up with that?"

"Gamers of the world. I mean, a lot of shooter games let you do it." Meat explained. Okay, this was scary. This was a little creepy.

After hours of gameplay, 'Tavish walked into the room, holding is IPad 2. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. Everyone turned around and stared at him. "What?" 'Tavish asked innocently. "Sir, if you don't mind, we're kinda playing Battlefield 3, so could you…" Toad asked. A grin spread across the Scot's face. "I understand. It's Friday, you all want a break, so I'll go. But I just wanted to tell you that there's ice cream galore in the cafeteria." Everyone launched past him to get ice cream.

I followed after them to the mess hall, and got myself a bowl of vanilla/chocolate ice cream. "Hey Scarecrow, this spoon is bigger than your rod!" Meat teased. Scarecrow pulled back his spoon, and let the frozen treat fly into Meat's face.

Toad flung a large chunk as well towards Meat.

"You wanna go?"

"Fuck yeah! Let's go to Mickey D's!"

"Come at me, bro!"

It was a mosh pit. Ice cream flew everywhere. Only a few guys chose to keep their feet off of the ground, and keel eating their ice-cream.

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

**June 17th, 2011**

**07:43:91 am**

They were finally letting me leave. I just had to get myself walking again. I mean, I could walk fine with the help of a crutch, but who the hell wants to carry a stick with them around an army base? I felt glad to be back in my room. My trunk was so dusty, I had to use more soap and water than the boys here used in a month. My books and other items were dusty as well. A neat pile of mail was left on my bed. Some of them were bills, some were from friends, but the one that got my attention was from General MacMillan himself. I eagerly opened it, and read the text with the handy help of my glasses.

_ Valerie J. Foster,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to SSG. Your promotion ceremony will be on the thirteenth of June. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask._

_-GOTA_

I nearly fell on the floor. I hadn't done anything special to receive a promotion. But then I remembered all of the shit that had happened in the last seven months. I hadn't been promoted in nearly a year. If I was a Sergeant, then I would get my own training squad. But then again, I didn't want to be the new and improved 'female bitchin' General Shepherd.' I would have to wait for Ghost to tell him the news since I couldn't walk that good.

Ghost came a little later than usual. "Simon! You won't believe…" He looked like he'd been drinking. Now I couldn't see his face, but I'd been around a lot of drunk people in New York. He staggered, and eventually collapsed onto the floor. "Oh my God, what happened?" I asked. "Mhhmmhmm mhmm…." He mumbled. Simon didn't drink as far as I knew. I basically dragged him onto his bed. I untied his boots, and tucked him in under the covers. My hip started to bother me, so I layed down for a minute.

After resting, I retrieved my crutch, and made my way into the rec room where the guys were watching Archer play Battlefield: Bad Company. "Anyone wanna explain something to me?" I asked loud and clear. Nobody answered. I poked Archer in the back, causing him to lose his match. "Woman! Can I help you?" That's when I realized Meat, Toad, and Ozone were on the couch, obviously buzzed. "Fuck yeah you can help me, why is Alpha team drunk like hell?"


	12. Authors Note

**If you don't like it so far, I understand.**

**But my computer was in the shop because I dropped it, and I spent a week trying to recover my information. See, I have a 'Toshiba' that has been in my house for like, 3 years, and this is the 2nd time I dropped it. This time, some of my files got deleted, and that included my GL info. I spent a while re-typing it, and by the time I finished, it had been 2 weeks. I rushed this chapter, but it's funny because if you knew what was coming next, you would probably laugh. Or probably give me more flames. I feel retarded because people are asking 'how did she get a promo?'**

**But a smart person asked, 'is this a joke?' BINGO!**

**No more hints, but please don't hate me. I just want to thank you guys on giving me advice about my story, and telling me what's wrong, and what you like. Like I said to some of you, it's only going to be 20 chapters long. If I do a good job, I might consider- nevermind. We're halfway through, so bear with me. Trust me, for those of you who actually have been with me from the beginning, thanks, a lot. My mom says hi!**

**-CB**


End file.
